Escape
by HarvestEclispe31
Summary: Edward left again! Bella trys to cover up the pain by anymeans she can! What will happen when Edward finds out how she is living! What's up with Sam and Dean Winchester?
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**This is my first Twilight Fan-fiction please tell me if I should continue or stop here!**

I was driving home from school smiling to myself that I would be able to see Edward (my soon to be husband) soon. Today was one of those freakiest days when the sun was shining so he and our family wasn't in school.._our family_ I thought my smile getting larger. I parked the truck in the drive, grabbed my book-bag and ran to the door almost falling face first when I tripped over air but was able to grab the handrails on the porch for support. I laughed at my almost mishap. I opened the door with the key then threw all my belongings on the floor. Closing the door I heard his sweet velvet voice "Bella" he whispered. I jumped ten feet in the air surprised. He chuckled and came over to me. I had my hand over my heart trying to slow it down from my almost heart attack.

"Damnit Edward, you scared the crap out of me" I said still trying to calm my heart.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you" He chuckled again grabbing me into his cold stone chest. I breathed in deeply of his intoxicating scent and smiled. He let go and pushed me gently away from him. I looked up into his topaz eyes. His face told me everything I needed to know. It was the same face he had the first time he left.

"What's wrong Edward? Are you OK?" I reached my hand to touch his face but he just backed further away from me. I let my hand fall to my side and balled it into a fist. "Your leaving again" it wasn't a question but a statement of fact. His face was blank and emotionless "Bella...I" but I cut him off. He knows what happened last time he left and I don't know if I can survive this time. I will truly be dead inside. I found my voice "Why?" was all I managed to say. He just stood there not saying anything he didn't even have the heart to tell me why..._heart_ I laughed to myself _what heart_. "Be Safe Love" he said I laughed a bitter cold laugh in his face. "Never" my voice held an edge of anger he tried to come closer but I held my hand to stop him. He looked pained but recovered quickly back to showing nothing. I looked at him with same face he displayed "Leave before you say something I might regret". He opened the door with his back to me and said "I love you" then he was gone.

I slammed the door shut and ran to my room crying the hole inside me was filled with rage and anger. I destroyed my room throwing things around wildly. I threw my computer across the room shattering my vanity mirror along with the computer. I went to my closet ripping and tearing any clothes that reminded me of him. I ripped the ring from my finger but I couldn't throw it away so I placed it into my top drawer. I took out some cash I had saved and left writing Charlie a quick note that I was going to La Push. I ran to my truck and speed to the nearest liquor store. I grabbed the biggest bottle of Vodka I found and went to pay for it. I showed the guy behind the register my fake id that Jake got me for my birthday. He looked at the id then me then back to the id, he shrugged and told me my total. I paid grabbed the brown sack and left. I went to the beach and began to drink trying to drown all the feelings away. I was half way threw the bottle and still felt the pain but I was more relaxed..._wasn't the point of drinking to not feel anything_ I laughed bitterly. A storm was coming, waves began to pick up speed and crash against the shore. The sky was growing dark and wolf howled in the distance. _Great! _I thought _just what I need is the pack coming to say I told you so_. I put the bottle to my lips and let liquor burn my throat as I started to chug. The bottle was yanked from from hands spilling Vodka on my shirt. Oh if I wasn't pissed before I was now! I looked up to see who the asshole was that interrupted my moment of peace was. There before me was Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah and Jacob. Jake was fuming gripping my bottle tightly "What the hell are doing Bella" acid dripping from his voice.

I stood up anger pouring from me as I responded sarcastically "Playing golf...What the hell does it look like I'm doing...Now give me back my bottle!" I screamed the last part. Jake was shaking trying to control his temper Sam let out a warning growl and Jake slowly stopped shaking. He face showed pity but his voice was hard and cold as he said "No...Is this because of those leeches?...Did they leave again?". I was beyond pissed now I was enraged. I came here to forget the pain, drink away my sorrow and he just HAD to bring them up. I walked to him and forcefully grabbed my bottle back looking him straight in the eyes and spoke threw gritted teeth "Don't.Ever.Talk.About.Them.Again" I put the bottle back to my lips only to have it ripped away again.

I screamed at the top of my lungs out of frustration "AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! SO HELP YOU IF DON'T GIVE ME BACK THE VODKA I WILL GO GET A CROWBAR AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!". Everyone was shocked but Leah was holding back laughter. Jake pulled me into his chest telling me how everything was gonna be OK and now we could be together. _That's it!_ I thought the monster inside me came out I kneed Jake in the groin and he hit the sand screaming in pain at me "DAMN IT IT BELLA! WHAT THE HELL". I laughed in his face not caring if I was hurting him "Jake tell me something...Have you imprinted on me?". I saw as Sam, Quil, and Embry tense but Leah looked highly amused like she knew what I was going to say. Jake looked down at his hands and answered quietly "no". I laughed again as his eyes shot straight to mine sadness and anger etched across his handsome face. I smiled evilly at him and continued "So let me get this straight you want to be with me, get married, and have kids...but you haven't imprinted on me" Jake nodded so I went on "Well what happens two, three, five years down the road when you DO imprint? What then Jake? We get divorced and you go live happily ever after with the whore of your dreams that split up our happy little home? What then...Tell me Jake?". He was stunned like I just slapped him in the face. Sam looked down with guilt and I saw Leah smiling leaning over to Embry as she whispered "I'm starting to like her more and more". Jake looked back at Leah and growled "Shut Up" before she could respond I smashed my bottle upside his head. Everyone gasped as Jake stumbled back a little, by now the monster was in full rage "Don't ever talk to her like that you jackass...Or next time I'll hit you with my truck" I hissed. Jake was shaking bad now and I didn't care I felt nothing and hoped that he would lose control and kill me cause death would better than living with all this pain and anger. Sam stepped up and grabbed Jake as they both morphed. Sam's massive wolf snapped at Jake and they took off into the woods.

I watched until they were out of sight then sighed as I saw my smashed bottle on the ground. I looked at the others Quil and Embry's mouth was hanging open in shock while Leah was laughing holding her sides. I smiled at Leah a true smile "Well I'm glad your amused but I think you owe me a drink". She smiled "Sure thing come on the boys are gonna go to band practice soon and there is beer there". We all crawled in my truck and ended up at Embry's garage. There was old worn out couches on both sides of the walls, a small fridge stood in the corner. There was a set of drums, two guitars, a bass, and a keyboard set up in the middle of the room. Leah lead me to one of the couches then went and got two beers. She handed me one and I quickly popped the top and guzzled it down. She smiled "Impressive and I'm not just talking about your drinking skills" we both started laughing. Quil and Embry said they would be back in a minute they were gonna check on Sam and Jake. I rolled my eyes at them Leah started laughing again. I glanced at the band gear and Leah caught what I was looking at "Do you play?" she asked and I shook my head no. She then told me Quil played the drums, Sam and Jake on guitars, Embry played the bass and she was on keyboard. I smiled at her "Impressive...so you any good?" I asked. She rolled her eyes but smiled "I hold my own". Leah went outside to check on the boys so I went and scoped out their equipment when I came to the keyboard it just brought back so many memories and I felt the raw pain in my chest. I have no idea where I got the courage but I felt like I needed to get out was caged in me. I put a CD from the band that was just music I grabbed a mike and let all the pain pour out into my voice and somehow the words just came like they were inside me all along

Missing (Originally by EVANESCENCE)

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I wont be home again.  
Maybe someday youll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, youll say to no one:  
Isnt something missing?_

You wont cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isnt something missing?  
Isnt someone missing me?

CHORUS  
Even though Id be sacrificed,  
You wont try for me, not now.  
Though Id die to know you love me,  
Im all alone.  
Isnt someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I wont be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
Isnt something missing?  
Isnt someone missing me?

CHORUS

And if I bleed, Ill bleed,  
Knowing you dont care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isnt something missing?  
Isnt something...

CHORUS

When I was done one single tear fell and I felt better. I looked up at the surprised faces of Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Embry while Leah and Emily were smiling with huge grins. Leah was the first to recover "Well looks like we found our singer". I grimaced remembering I was Edwards singer but pushed that thought away as I went and grabbed another beer.


	2. Moving

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or the characters**

The days turned into weeks, then to months and I still wake up screaming from my nightmares that come when I close my eyes. I hate feeling so weak and helpless. Sure when I'm awake I can control the pain but that's because I am usually messed up on one drug or another. But when I sleep the dreams come and I cant escape I relive every moment we ever shared always ending with him walking out. I wake screaming and then the traitor tears fall. I hate myself for not being enough and I hate him for not letting me die by Tyler's stupid van. He wants me to live a 'normal' life. How can I live when he killed me the day he left. I am no longer the sweet little pathetic human. I drink every chance I get and have this dealer who gives me the best pills even though the high only last so long it's better than what I feel when I'm sober.

Leah has be great she is my partner in crime. We get messed up, go to bars and end up it bar fight by the time we leave. Leah says it's best to take my anger out on other people. She got highly upset when she found out I was cutting myself to release the pain I hold inside. After that she told me no more cutting if I wanted pain she would kick my ass everyday. Leah has taught me how to fight and we go around looking for fights and I can honestly say that it does feel good. Every time I throw a punch I see his face and somewhere in my demented mind I feel it's him I'm hurting which makes me fight harder. I dress more goth these days but like an Avril not Marlyn Manson. Charlie knows what I'm doing but pretends he doesn't know. I guess that's where I get living in my own self-deluded bubble from.

The band has been making good head way and we have a regular gig at club in Settle. It pays pretty well which is good cause once high school is over me and Leah are moving there. We actually already have an apartment there all set up I just have to graduate which is this weekend and then we're off to live on our own. The pack has been great they are like my brothers Sam most of all he was the one to help me every-time my cutting got out of hand. The pack doesn't like how I live but Sam said as long as I wasn't cutting anymore he was fine, he just wants me to be happy but that will never happen. How can you be happy when your not even alive.

I pulled into a parking space at school. Three more days I sighed as I took one last look before I got out. My smoky eyes with black eyeliner made my eyes pop. I'm wearing a jean miniskirt with a tight black tank top and always my favorite leather jacket (which I got during my first bar brawl) all topped off with my black combat boots where I stash the butterfly blade I also got the night of my first fight. I walked toward the school all eyes on me sorta like the first day I started..._No Bella you will not think about any thing to do with him_ I scolded myself. I heard whispers and laughing knowing exactly who it was. I stopped outside one of the picnic tables and tied the lace on my boot when I heard the nasal voice of Lauren "I bet he went running just to hide from her..I mean look at her she's so weird". Jessica spoke up then "I don't know Lauren I mean they were gonna get married?" the nasal voice started again which made me think of nails on a chalkboard I shudred. "Please Edward just did that to get in her pants then left after he realized she was no good in bed...I know I could have gave him what he wants...". My hearing shut off blood rushing to my head just by hearing his name I walked slowly toward Lauren she had her back to me but as Jessica saw me her eyes bugged out of her head trying to tell Lauren silently to shut up, but since Lauren is so stupid she didn't realize Jess was trying to get her to stop talking.

"If you have something to say then I suggest you say it to my face" I hissed from behind her. Lauren tensed but turned around with a hugh grin on her face. _She wont be grinning much longer_ I thought with an evil smile.

"Oh Bella I was just telling Jess here how Edward left you after he figured out what a waste you were...too bad you had to run him out of town cause I would be more than willing...". I hit her square in the nose hearing a crack I knew I broke it. I threw her to the ground and proceed to punch her in the face until someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me off. I was even more pissed that I got pulled off but how dare anyone touch me. While my back was held to guys chest I brought my body up and pulled my blade from my boot, then stomped on his foot and he dropped me but I didn't fall. I flicked my blade and held it Mike's throat his eyes grew and I think he wet himself. "Don't ever touch me or I will kill you" he just nodded his head in agreement. The Principal came out "What's going on" he bellowed "Miss Swan is that a weapon on school property". I shrugged then put the blade back in my boot. "Office Now" he yelled as he went to check on the other students.

After what felt like hours in the office with Charlie and the Principal I was let go with suspenion from school and I wasn't allowed to walk with my class on graduation but I still graduated. This was a blessing now I can go ahead and go to my apartment sooner which was great cause we had to play tonight. "This isn't you Isabella, What got into you?..You will not live under my roof with that kind of behavior" Charlies voice brought me out of my brief moment of bliss. I got up headed to my room and packed what was left of my clothes everything else was already at the apartment along with a new bed (I couldnt take the one I had cause he slept on it). I walked down the stairs with my stuff "Where are you going young lady?" Charlie's angry voice came from the living room. As I looked at him I felt nothing (just numb) even though I was hurting him it didn't effect me that's when I knew I was truly dead inside. "Goodbye Charlie" was all I said then went to my truck and drove to my apartment in Settle. I called Leah and told her what happened and I was moving in now. She laughed so hard when I got to the part about Mike I could hear the tears rolling down her face. She advised me she would let the others know and they would be here at 8pm since our show started at 10pm.

I pulled up to the run down apartment building around six due to my truck only going 55mph. I grabbed my bag and went inside. I smiled to myself Home Sweet Home. I took a long hot shower letting the water relax my muscles. I blow-dried my hair straight and put my make up on for tonight. Dark black eyeliner and dark purple eyeshadow, black mascra giving the bed room eye look. I put on my purple plated miniskirt with fishnet stockings and black knee high boots. My shirt was a black leather corset that tied up the front giving my non-existence breasts life looking like I had a C-cup now. I was putting on my red lip stick when Leah came in "Honey I'm Home" she laughed. Leah was wearing black leather pants with red stiletto's and blood red tube top showing off her perfect stomach. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with a few strands escaping in the right places. She stopped and whistled which caused me to laugh. "Damn Bella your gonna give every guy there a boner just by walking on stage" I quickly made a comeback "What about you? Jake's gonna get so jealous tonight you might end up fighting him tonight". Leah and Jake have been together since that first night I went to beach he finally imprinted on her. "Shut up and take these" she handed me two pills. I swallowed "Ummm...Ecstasy my favorite" we both laughed it was now 8:30 and the guys showed up.

"Come on girls get your asses out here we have to go" Sam yelled threw the door. We rolled our eyes then started laughing realizing we did it at the same time. We walked out arms linked still laughing to the guys in the living room. "About time" Sam said smiling with Emily beside him giving us little 'whoots'. Quil and Embry sat on the couch with their mouths hanging open like the grand canyon, but Jake was livid "Hell No! Leah turn around and go put some clothes on" he screamed. I just rolled my eyes while they started bitching each other out I think they do it just to have make-up sex. "Boys close your mouths your drooling on my carpet" I laughed as Quil and Embry shut theirs mouths and squirmed around on the couch to cover up their "little" problem that came up. "Jake shut up Leah's a big girl she can dress herself...Now lets go!" Leah smiled victoriously at Jake then walked over to me and Emily. The girls took my truck and the boys to the van with our equipment to the club. Emily started to get nervous as we approached the club..it was packed and she hates being stared at with her scars. Me and Leah exchanged glances "Em don't worry if anyone and I mean anyone make you upset I will personally make them regret" Leah said then i spoke up "Besides your beautiful AND you have one hunk of man who adores you".

"He is a hunk isn't he" Emily said and we all busted out laughing. I was feeling pretty good thanks to my happy pills but I still needed some liquor cause I was still not numb. Just then Emily spoke up "Speaking of hunks Bella, Embry has the biggest crush on you". Leah snorted "Crush..you mean Lust...He cant stop thinking about you I swear his little daydreams get out of hand. I even had a dream out you". I sat there stunned then I saw embry carrying some drum equipment inside threw the back door. I noticed his tan skin and how the tight black tee shirt clung to his huge muscles. His faded ripped jeans hung low but when he bent over his butt was round and plumb like an apple. I licked my lips as he turned around and waved at us. I looked over to Leah and Emily who had smug looks on their faces "Well I am sorta sexual frustrated" I said with a small smile. They both laughed pushing me out of the truck Leah whispered in my ear "Go get em' tiger".

We were on in fifteen minutes and I needed a drink bad. I went to the bar "Hey Leo give me the usual". Leo was in his early twenties, he had blond hair, hazel eyes, and tatto's and pirceings everywhere. He was really cool and easy to get along with "Bella baby I missed you" he said as he set up three shots of Tequila. "Yeah sure you did, only cause you didnt get to see me beat the living shit out of someone" then downed all three shots. Leo laughed as he took the glasses away "Well you do keep it more intresting" then winked at me. I heard Sam yell "Bella get your ass over here" I blew Leo a kiss then walked away. As I turned the conner to the stairs I looked over the sea of people packed into the club then gasped when I saw six pairs of golden eyes looking straight at me.


	3. Addicted

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or the characters**

I was frozen all the pain and hurt was coming back quickly and it was hard to breathe. Leah came down the stairs by the stage and grabbed my hand pulling me behind the curtain. She took one look at my face and knew I was falling into that black hole again. She held my face so I was looking into her deep brown eyes "Bella what's wrong?" her voice was calm but I could hear the panic. My eyes were starting to swell with tears about to spill "Leah I think..I think I saw _Him_" my voice cracking on end. Leah tensed up, went to the curtain and started looking around when she came back her face was blank.

She pulled me in a hug and squeezed tightly once she let me go she made me face her "Bella listen to me" I nodded my head "OK look this may be drugs talking but You are my sister and I love you... Don't let him get to you...Your better than that now!..Take all that hate and rage inside come out in the music...Sing to him...Let him know that you hate him and your not the same Bella he left..You my girl are one crazy ass bitch with one mean right hook". Leah was right I am not weak anymore and I would not...I will not let him get to me. I gave her a big hug and tried to lighten the moment "Your right...And if he is out there to hell with him...Oh and by the way its just the drugs talking...you said you loved me I always knew you wanted my body". We both started laughing Leah pushed me up the stairs and walked out on stage with the rest of the band. Quil in back flanked by Embry and Jake then Leah to my right and Sam on my left.

EPOV

We sat in the back at a booth. Emmet has been talking about this band for months and now we were able to see them. Emmet and Alice were bouncing with excitement. We were all there including the new member of our family Rain. She hanged on my side since she moved in thinking we were a couple. I told her that I would never love her but then one night she followed me hunting and well instincts took over and we had sex. Since then she hasn't left me alone. I feel so ashamed the only one I want touching me was Bella and I go and betray her. My family was talking about the band with our untouched drinks in front of us on the small coffe table (have to keep up appearance's). I was tuning every one out then I was hit with the most delicious smell.._her smell_. My family noticed it too we all tensed and looked around for my Bella. I saw her at the bar with three shots in front of her. _What is she doing in a place like this?Why is she drinking? What is she wearing? _I just want to run to her, cover her in kisses and never let go. I was so stupid to leave her she is my true love and I betrayed her over and over.

"Is that Bella?" Emmet asked..._Whoa she looks HOT_...I growled..._Sorry Edward dont tell Rose._

"Alice why didn't you see this" I hissed at my sister. She cowered back as Jasper growled at me.

"I don't know but YOU are the one who said don't look for her future" Alice spat back.

"Look on stage...Werewolfs" Jasper stated as his face scrunched with the disgusting smell.

I looked at the stage and saw Jacob Black and surge of jealousy went threw me. Jasper sent a calming wave to me and I nodded at thank you to him. Bella was going towards the stage, _Was she in band?._ When she looked over the people in the club her eyes rested on us. I heard her gasp and her heart beat started racing. Then she was dragged behind the stage.

Soon she came walking to the front of the stage towards the mike laughing followed by a pretty Native-American girl who sat behind the keyboard to Bella's right. I knew the girl as Leah I read her thoughts..._I hope your out their bloodsucker cause every song she wrote is about you and what you did to her_...I caught flash's of Bella bleeding with a knife in her hand dripping with blood, Sam telling her no more cutting herself, then of Bella taking pills, Bella screaming at night, another flash of Bella in a bar fight...I closed my mind off I couldn't see anymore. _My Bella_ would never do those things.

"We should leave" I said.

"NO" everyone shouted but Rain. Rain looked up at me "What's going on Eddie?".

Alice smirked "Yeah Eddie what's the problem?...We are staying I want to hear her sing".

I sighed I knew I was defeated and I wouldn't leave my family in a place with those dogs around. Plus, I wanted to hear my angel's voice again even if it broke my undying heart.

BPOV

I smiled at Leah and she nodded her head encouraging me. I grabbed the mike "Hey everybody how you doing?" loud screams ran threw the room. I smiled "Well I'm glad your pumped...Were gonna do some covers and throw in a few originals...but this first song goes to the amazing man behind the bar...Leo here's looking at you kid". I saw Leo laugh then give me a wink while the crowd went wild as we went into Rehab's -Bartender. After that we played a few more cover songs the crowd was eating it up. I looked back to my band knowing which song was coming next. Everyone gave me you'll-be-fine-look but surprised Embry surprised me as he smiled so big it looked painful then winked. I faced the crowd "Are you having fun" loud 'Hell-Ya's' and screams exploded back at me. "Good...this is one of ours I hope you like it" I took a deep breath and held the engagement ring that now hung on a long chain around my neck. I usually hid it only Leah knew I wore it and why. The music started and I put all my feelings in it _Hell I wrote it because of him_ crossed my mind.

Addicted (Originally by Kelly Clarkson)

_Its like youre a drug  
Its like youre a demon I cant face down  
Its like Im stuck  
Its like Im running from you all the time_

And I know I let you have all the power  
Its like the only company I seek is misery all around

Its like youre a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
Its like I cant breathe  
Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize Im never gonna quit you over time

Its like I cant breathe  
Its like I cant see anything  
Nothing but you  
Im addicted to you  
Its like I cant think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
Youve taken over me  
Its like Im not me  
Its like Im not me

Its like Im lost  
Its like Im giving up slowly  
Its like youre a ghost thats haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know Ill never change my ways  
If I dont give you up now

I closed my eyes and saw his face clearly. His beautiful eyes, his crooked smile that my knees go weak. I saw every 'I Love You' and felt every touch. I gripped the ring tighter afraid to let go.

_Its like I cant breathe  
Its like I cant see anything  
Nothing but you  
Im addicted to you  
Its like I cant think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
Youve taken over me  
Its like Im not me  
Its like Im not me_

Leah joined me as she sang back-up

_Im hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I cant take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it_  
_Ill handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then thats it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
2x_

Its like I cant breathe  
Its like I cant see anything  
Nothing but you  
Im addicted to you  
Its like I cant think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
Youve taken over me  
Its like Im not me  
Its like Im not me

The crowd screamed and I was brought back. I opened my eyes and put the necklace back down my corset top smiling I said "Were gonna take a fifteen minute break...See ya when we get back". I felt the hole start to ache I needed a fix. I followed the band off stage the guys were sitting on the steps. Sam was holding Emily in the corner whispering in her ear I felt a twinge of jealously at their relationship. _I had that once_ I sighed. Jake was bitching Leah out...again which made me laugh. Leah caught my eye and glared but soon broke and laughed too which got Jake going again. I mouthed to Leah 'watch this' as I walked down the steps were Quil and Embry sat I slowly straddled Embry's lap rubbing my hips against his. He was shocked but then I felt how I affected him as something hard hit against my thigh. I smiled sweetly giving him my best pouty look while I played the the buttons of his shirt. "Embry since Jake is staying with Leah will you stay and keep me company...I don't wanna get bored" his face was pure joy as he nodded his head yes. I glanced back at Leah who had an devious grin stretched on her face. I leaned into Embry grinding against him as I reached his ear then in my best sexy voice said "I'm sure we can think of something to do" then I nibbled on his ear. He shivered under me and I mentally patted myself on the back for getting this reaction.

Leah tugged on my arm "Come on slut lets get a drink". I looked up at Embry threw my eyelashes and gave a sly grin "We'll just have to finish this later" as I hopped out of his lap. Me and Leah linked arms laughing while we walked to the opposite side of the room to meet our dealer. I looked back over my shoulder to see Embry shrug to Sam as one of his hands scratched the back of his neck. Leah laughed "You know you shouldn't tease him like that but...Damn was it funny". I grinned as we reached Carlos(our dealer) and sweetly said "Who's teasing". She smirked as she said "Bout time you get some" I just rolled my eyes and paid for our normal 20 X-pills. I put 2 in my mouth immediately as I looked up I saw Edward glaring at me from a booth no more than ten feet away but he wasnt alone his family was there (minus Carlise and Esme) but there was someone new a girl hanging on Edwards arm. Rage took over and the monster in me was trying to claw out "Hey Leah I'll be right back" she did a half wave too engrossed in her conversation with Carlos. I started walking towards their table until I was standing in front of Edward.


	4. Goodbye my soul

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or the characters**

**A special thanks to those who added me to their favorites...I feel so loved...alittlebitwarped, CullenHaleLuvr94, My-BellaLuvsEdward, elvenayra, bumpsetspikeitb, beyondhope0322, KrasniyCifer.**

**bumpsetspikeitb- you were close I have to give you snaps :)**

**My-BellaLuvsEdward - Thanks for you review I hope you like this chapter and the song :)**

**CullenHaleLuvr94- Thanks for your review**

**Now if ya'll want the next chapter I need to get some reviews...Tell me what ya think or where you would like it to go and if Bella should give Edward a chance? **

**Epov**

She was right there close enough to touch and how much did I want to touch her. I keep seeing her sitting on that dogs lap then buy drugs this isn't my Bella..._Oh God what I have I done to he_r. "Hello Edward" she said coldly staring only at me. I studied her face, her beautiful eyes, her sexy lips, then her soft neck thinking how I use to make her shiver in pleasure with each kiss. I traveled to her collarbone noticing the chain that held my mother's ring and how she gripped it when she sang.

"Oh.Mygodbellathatwassogreatwhydidntyousayyoucansing" Alice rushed in one breath. Bella laughed but maintained eye contact with me..._Oh how I miss that laugh..._"Nice to see you to Alice...and thank you".

Emmet spoke up "So why didn't you tell us you could sing" Bella answered but never broke her icy stare with me "You never seem to stay around long enough...So why bother".

I saw Jasper hunched over in pain out of the corner of my eye..._Edward she has so much hate, all I feel is pain like none other _Jasper thought to me.

Bella looked at our table and an evil smile broke across her angelic face "Something wrong with the drinks?" she asked innocently, but didn't give us a chance to respond. "Oh that's right I almost forgot...Not your cup of tea I guess...Here let me help it's the _least_ I could" she hissed _least_ in a cold tone. She brought her right leg up and set her foot on the table as she slowly ran her hands up her black knee high boots. I watched her erotic moves and wished I was that boot slowly pulling out a butterfly blade. Everyone looked confused until she ran the end of the blade across her palm. The fresh blood made my mouth water but not as much as the beautiful woman in front of me.

I know all our eyes were pitch black (good thing we feed before we came) but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She leaned over and put the blade between two of her finger removing the excess blood into the drink that set in front of me. She wiped her blade on my shirt then put it back in her boot. I saw Emmett holding Rain back "Eddie who is this bitch?" she spat at Bella. Leah came up behind Bella shaking slightly "If** YOU** ever call my sister a bitch again...treaty or no treaty I will kill **YOU** leech" as she pointed straight to Rain. Leah grabbed Bella by her hand and started to pull her away. Bella turned back around and said "Enjoy your drink..._Eddie_" with so much venom in her voice I winced. My eyes still glued to Bella as Sam scolded her like a two year old and the others were starting to shake wildly. Bella then thanked Sam with a kiss on the cheek after he wrapped her hand then with just as much acid in her voice when she spoke to us she spoke to those dogs "**You will behave!...We will not have a war! Now Get Control!"**. Sam eyes showed only love and respect as she passed him making her way to the bar. My eyes never leaving her. I heard my family speak.

"Jasper are you OK honey?" Alice asked her husband. He just shook his head no "Pain..so much pain...it's worse than when I went through the change" I grimaced at the thought of My Bella in pain. My family gasped and began to all watch Bella as she had three more shots sat in front of her. She was bending over the top of the bar her skirt hiked up that the bottom of her ass was showing and you could see the red lacy underware she wore underneath. I growled as a man started fondling her butt cheeks, I went to get up but Alice stopped me narrowing her eyes at Rain. I knew I had to stay put or else Rain would do something stupid but if he went over the line I would be there. We all listened to what was being said and you could easily pick up the threat in Bella's words "Move your hands or I will move them for you". The bartender simply sat back with his arms crossed against his chest highly amused.

I was furious..._Why wasn't anyone helping her? _The dirty slime ball just laughed "I like em' fiesty" and squeezed her ass tighter as she took two shots then slammed them on the bar. Bella elbowed the bastered in his gut, he staggered back gasping for air. She grabbed the back of his head by the hair and slammed his head into the metal side of the bar five times before she let go and the scum slid to the floor unconscious and bleeding. She smiled sweetly at the bartender and asked "What?" as she took her last shot. The bartender just shook his head with silent laughter as he cleared the glasses away. She stepped over the man on the floor giving him a few good kicks to his ribs when I heard a cracking sound, I knew she had broken a few of his ribs. Emmet grinned pretending to wipe a tear from his eye "My little sis...I'm so proud". Rose smacked him in the back of his head which he murmured an "OW" but she was broadcasting a brilliant smile showing she was just as proud of Bella. In fact everyone was except for Rain who was throwing daggers from her eyes toward Bella. I growled deep in my throat at her and felt my eyes turn coal black and Rain sunk down in her seat.

**BPOV**

I walked back my family in great spirits. _A good fight is just what I needed _I thought. Leah was clutching her sides from laughing so hard. Sam pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head "That's my sis" he mumbled against my hair. I smiled at him then looked to Leah who was under control now wiping tears from her eyes "Well I had a good teacher" I winked at her. Leah jumped up and pounded fists with me then in her best Star wars voice said "You learn well young Sky-walker". Everyone laughed at that one and now we had to get back on stage. As we went behind the curtain I told the guys that I had a change of heart for the first song and they quickly agreed to my new choice.

As we walked back on stage loud cheers and hoots were made I think I even heard a 'take it off' and a loud growl but I brushed it aside. Grabbing the mike I shouted "Hey did ya miss us" the crowd roared but I was able to hear a booming voice yell 'Hell Ya'. I chanced a look at the Cullen's table and saw Emmet beaming with pride holding two thumbs up gesturing to the jerk still unconscious on the floor. I couldn't help but smile and laugh back at him I always loved Emmet and could never stay mad at him or any of them except one. He was..is the one I will never forgive and I need that anger right now for this song. "Well Alrighty then...this is another one of our songs and I want to send it out to a very special someone who took my soul" the crowd erupted in 'Boo's' with a couple of 'I'm hear for you baby'. I pulled my necklace out and held the ring as I nodded to Sam to let him know I was ready. I took a deep breathe then exhaled as the music started and I locked eyes with Edward. This song was for him and he knew it.

Quote (Orignally by Evans Blue)

_Quote you are my soul unquote  
Now does that sound familiar?  
You kissed the girl and make her feel this way_

_Quote well this is me unquote  
And You have been so ugly you're entire life  
So I changed now_

_Is this how you wanna go down, right before my eyes  
You're the saddest sight i know  
You're quiet you never make a sound  
But here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know_

_Quote we never talk unquote  
And that's when I don't answer  
Don't you dare ask why  
Because you don't want to know,_

_Quote Well whoa is me unquote  
How different I've become  
And no one understands, my dear, no one really cares_

__

_Is this how you wanna go down  
Right before my eyes, you are the saddest sight, I know  
And you're quiet you never make a sound, but here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know_

_And you were right, right from the start  
It took everything you had, but you finally broke my..._

_And know the old flames will pass away  
I saw your life once  
Did you see mine  
But not all things will pass away  
You turned your light off  
So I turned mine, away from your sadness, away from the nothingness you feel for me_

_Is this how you wanna go down  
Right before my eyes, you are the saddest sight, I know  
You're so quiet and you never make a sound  
But here inside my mind you are the loudest one, I know  
And you were right, right from the start, it took everything you had, but you finally broke my ..._

_Quote, hey listen cause ill only say this once  
I finally found the words  
That mean enough to me  
Good bye my soul, unquote  
_

Edward looked close to tears.._well as close as he can get_ I reminded myself. For a split second I wanted to go to him wrap my arms around him and kiss his pale lips, crushing myself to his hard cold body..._What the Hell...Get a hold of your self woman!_ I mentally slapped myself_._ I put the necklace back to wear it was hiding and we sang the rest of our songs. We were a big hit "Thank you for such a great night..and ladies just to let you know Leo the bartender is single" I winked at Leo as him glared at me. He hates when I do that but hey what are friends for right. We made our way off stage as the guys loaded up the equipment which really didn't take that long considering the size of them. I took two more X-pills cause tonight was a major backslide and the hits just kept coming. I made my way over to the bar where Leo had my usual nightcap waiting, I sucked down my three shots "Night Leo don't do anything I wouldn't do" I laughed. He gave me a kiss on my cheek "Bella there's nothing you wouldn't do" as he pulled away. I faked mock hurt then smiled and said "True" which earned me a hearty laugh and another shot..._Score!._I felt two strong warm hands grip my hips and thrust me back to his. I didn't need to look back to know who it was "Hey there Embry ready for our sleepover". I felt his was breath tickle my skin when his lips reached my ear as his husky voice replied "You have no idea". I giggled feeling the full effects of my pills and alcohol. He lead me outside where Emily was waiting behind the wheel of my truck with Leah in the middle. Embry helped me in then kissed my neck. He slammed the door running towards the van with the boys.

The three of us girls eyed each other then broke into a fit of laughter as Emily managed to say "Well someone looks anxious". Leah was practically in the floorboard as she tried to say "That's..(laugh)...an...(snort)...understatement...(choke/cough/laugh). We pulled out after the boys I looked out my window facing the dazzling topaz eyes of Edward staring at me with a pained look across his beautiful face. I cursed him under my breath for looking that good even when he was clearly upset and disappointed in me. My heart ached to touch him but that's when reality came crashing back as the new slut wrapped around Edward and kissed him passionately. As we turned the corner I flip Edward the finger and smiled ever so nicely. We reached the apartment and unloaded the equipment (OK the guys unloaded) as the girls went on up. I hopped in the shower quickly trying to get the club smell off and the hot water felt so good on my sore tense muscles I lost track of time. I slowly got out towel dried my hair and slipped into my black lace bra and panty set. I opened the door to my room about to put on my shorts and tank top when I heard a sharp intake of breathe. I froze glancing up cautiously to see a stunned Embry sitting on my bed. I smirked walking slowing towards him like he was my pray "Like what you see" all he could do was nod while roaming my body with his eyes.


	5. Screams and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or the characters; Plus I don,t own supernatural though I wish I did cause Dean would be all mine :)**

**My thanks to my fans Coven Mistress, xXxJazRainexXx, dsmldejection, alittlebitwarped, Sway Dickerson, My-BellaLuvsEdward, LilliumKiss, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, KrasniyCifer, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, Phantom-writer3739, Siren to the Werewolves, bella amber, beyondhope0322, bumpsetspikeitb, elvenayra, jnphx13, mantra.eve, weirdoppl9987, xsoutherngurl08x**

**dsmldejection- Thanks you so much so for kind words! I know Embry was funny and shy bout time he get's some (HEHE). As for the songs think of a mix between Kelly Clarkson/Within Temptation.**

**Coven Mistress - LOL! Who cant love Emmett he's just to adorable not to! As for Rain she'll get hers I just don't know yet! (Or maybe I do? HeHe)**

**LilliumKiss - I'm glad you like it and hope I can keep it interesting for you!**

**sarah deluca - Awww you are to sweet! Thank you and I hope to meet your standard's**

**xXxJazRainexXx - LOL! Yeah I like the bad Bella! I've been wanting to write this for a while  
**

**Bpov**

I straddled Embry and his massive hands held tightly on my hips. I wanted this..._No I needed this if Edward can move on then so can I_. Embry was like family and I didn't want this to change things between us I couldn't lose him. I saw the lust and desire he held for me in his deep dark chocolate eyes. I ran my hands across his chest slowly towards the top of his jeans and pulled his black tee shirt over his head. _Damn this boy had a body_...My eyes roamed over his sculpted chest and rock hard abs. His husky voice broke me from my ogling "Do you like what you see" throwing my words right back at me.

I nodded which made him laugh. I looked at his face we had to get this out of the way first, "Embry you know I love you and I don't want what were doing...or about to do to change that...I just no ready for anything..". He stopped me by placing a finger to my lips. His face held so many emotions I couldn't decipher them all. He took a breath and gripped my hips tighter "Bella I love you too, your family, and this wont change anything, I will always be here for you, I know you don't want a relationship but you have needs too and I am honored to help take care of those needs...Believe me it's my pleasure" he finished with a cheeky grin. I laughed he just was too cute "Thanks Embry and you can take care of my needs anytime...just don't get clingy that's not how I roll" by now he was laughing. After our little laughing fit Embry removed one of his hands from my hip and cupped my chin bringing me towards his lips.

His lips were soft and warm as he gently kissed me, I move my tongue across his bottom lips as his mouth opened giving me access. Our tongues intertwined moving as one, my hands knotted in the back of his hair pulling him closer I wanted to feel every bit of him. He grinned against my lips and suddenly I was on my back with him hovering above me never breaking the kiss. His lips moved down to my neck sending shivers through my body, then working down my collarbone while he unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere in the room. He sat up briefly just staring I started to feel a little self-conscience "Um Embry, why I am the one with the least clothes". He shook his head as if he was dazed smiling "Sorry I'll fix that" he unbuttoned his jeans in a fluid motion I watched as they went flying. Laughing at his eagerness he returned his attention back to me taking one of my breast in his mouth, sucking and nibbling my nipple. His hand was massaging the other breast playing with my nipple with his fingers making them erect, my lower stomach knotted with fire from pleasure I moaned loudly. I moved my hands to his boxers sliding them down as he kicked them off never leaving my breast, I placed my hands on his already hard shaft.

_Oh my God he's huge_ ran threw my mind as I stroked him up and down, he moaned on my breast. His free hand went to my panties which he ripped off rubbing my folds then slowly put a finger inside, I gasped at the feeling. Another finger entered me I felt as if the world was spinning, letting one of my hands grip his shoulder (as if it was thing only thing keeping me grounded) but my other hand pumped him harder and faster. He moved his lips back to mine kissing me deeply, we broke from the kiss panting for air. He looked in my eyes "Are you ready...It may hurt" voicing concern, I could only nod yes for my voice didn't seem to work at the moment. He placed his tip at my entrance gently pushing inside going slow letting me get use to the feel of him. I needed more this was slow torture I pulled him to me crashing my lips to his. He got the picture plunging deeper and harder, my hands gripped his back as I clawed him with my fingernails he let out a low hiss of pleasure. I moved my hips with his and soon I felt my walls start to clamp around him. He must have felt this too cause he thrust even harder hitting the right spot. I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm took over sending waves of pleasure threw me. After a few more thrust his release came.

He rolled off of me both of us trying to regain normal breathing. I looked over at him "Thanks Embry" he smiled "Like I said it's my pleasure" we both laughed. I feel asleep wrapped in Embry's arms with my head on his chest. My dreams were once again filled with Edward except this dream was different from the rest.

_**Dream/Flashback**_

_**I looked at him with same face he displayed "Leave before you say something I might regret".**_

_**He opened the door with his back to me and said "I love you...How could you betray me like this" then he was gone**_.

Soft strong hands were shaking me awake "Bella...Bella wake up its just a dream". I heard screaming, my eyes flew open locking with Leah's worried brown orbs. Then it hit me the screams were coming from me. Jake was beside Leah a pained expression on his face. Embry was standing a few feet away clearly upset by my nightmare sensing he didn't know what to do (I guess he got Leah when I would calm down). Leah brought my attention back to her "Was it the same one?" I looked at my hands shaking my head no. She sighed and hugged me tightly "You wanna talk about it?" I knew she was really worried. I looked around the room "Maybe later...I need some fresh air...I think I'll go for a run". Jake took my hand "Um Bella it's almost four in the morning...I think you need to wait or take one of us with you". Embry piped up gazing at the floor "I'll go with you" his hands were shoved in his pockets reminding of a child who got in trouble. I laughed "You have got to be kidding me...Boys I'll be fine". Jake started to protest by Leah shut him up "Jacob Black she is a big girl who can take care of herself...Hell she puts up with the pack for God's sake...Bella we'll see you when you get back...Have a nice run". Leah kissed my forehead and gave Jake a move-your-ass look. They left my room and Embry was still just standing around. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black track pants with a red strip going down the side. I put on my red sports bra then a black wife-beater on, I grabbed my black hoodie tying it around my waist. Embry was still shuffling around I sighed "Embry go back to bed..I'll see you when I get back...OK?". He exhaled a breath and looked so sad "Are you sure you don't want me to come along?". I shook my head "No, I need to be alone...Don't start getting all clingy now I thought we talked about that" I teased. A small grin tugged on his lip as he seemed to relax a little "Alright just be safe". I cringed a little as Edwards voice echoed in my mind _'Be Safe'_.

"Sure, Sure...See ya later" I said walking out my door grabbing my MP3 player on the way, I need to get out of here. I walked out of the apartment to the sidewalk hooking my MP3 to my side putting the buds in my ears. After a few simple stretches I took off at a slow pace and let the music numb my mind. Concentrating on my breathing my feet picked up speed and soon I was in a full run pushing my body as fast as I could go. The buildings were dark and gloomy the only light was the full moon shining bright in the dark sky. I stopped running to gaze at the moon lost in thought, I didn't see the red eyes coming towards me till my back was slammed hard into the wall of the alley behind me. From the force of the impact my MP3 fell to the ground shattering I groaned from annoyice..._that's the forth Mp3 that's been broken...ARGH! like I have the money to keep replacing them_. My anger rising I looked up and was meet by two crimson eyes of a male vampire with short sandy blond hair. "What the HELL...You better have money to replace that...But first I'm gonna kick your ass!" I screamed in his face. His laugh was pure evil sending chills down my spine "Sorry doll the only thing your gonna do is be my dinner". I rolled my eyes smirking "Haven't you been taught it not nice to play with your food". He roared loudly**...CLICK...CLICK...**my eyes grew wide as I saw a gun pointed at the vamp's head. _Oh God! Now someone else will get hurt, a gun cant kill a vampire_...The vampire must have thought the same thing as we both looked over to the owner of the gun.

There stood two very handsome men with stoic expressions. One was tall about 6'2 with brown hair just past his ears dressed causally in jeans and blue striped long sleeve pin shirt. The first couple of buttons were undone and you could see the white tee underneadth. The second man holding the gun just had a aura of sexiness coming from him (maybe it was the bad boy look and boy does it work for him). He was shorter than the other around 5'11 with short brown hair with traces of blond and his hazel eyes were dark and lethal. He wore faded jeans a black button up the top few buttons undone with a white wife-beater under it. He had a tan leather jacket and a necklace with some kind of tooth on it. When he spoke I felt my knees go weak "If you want a late night snack I beleive Krystal's is still open...I personally like their spicy chicks". The vampire seamed amused playing along "I got my _'spicy chick'_ right here" smirking. The sexy gun wielding man said..._wait sexy gun wielding have I totally lost my mind..._Edward's voice growled in my mind _"Think Bella distract him". _I huffed_...Great now I am crazy!_ "...the hard way or the...Aw screw it". **BANG!**

The vampire dropped his grip as the bullet pierced his head, his body shook with bright electric shocks (as if he were struck by lighting) then fell to the ground dead. I was baffled..._how could a gun do that?_The men must have taken my confused face as shock. The taller one helped me stand "Are you alright?" he asked gently his soft eyes checking for any signs of injury's. I shook my head regaining my composer. "Yeah, sorry but how did kill a vampire with a gun?" the men looked at each other then back to me with confused expressions. The shorter one asked in disbelief "Wait you know about vampires?". I snorted "Yeah we go way back." I retorted sarcastically "By the way thanks, I'm Bella". They still were awe struck but the taller one recovered quickly "I'm Sam Winchester and this my brother Dean" motioning to the short sexy one. Dean's wheel's were still spinning in his head "So how do you know about Vampire's?". I sighed "It's a long story why don't ya'll come back to my place and I'll fill you in...besides I need to make breakfast for my family anyway". They agreed and turned to head to their car "Hold on guys" I ran back to the dead vampire and checked his pants for a wallet but he didn't have one. I started kicking the corpse "Stupid bloodsucking leech...Cant even replace my Mp3" after a few more kicks I walked back to the guys "OK ready boys" I smiled.


	6. Hunters?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or the characters**

**My thanks to my fans Coven Mistress, xXxJazRainexXx, dsmldejection, alittlebitwarped, Sway Dickerson, My-BellaLuvsEdward, LilliumKiss, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, KrasniyCifer, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, Phantom-writer3739, Siren to the Werewolves, bella amber, beyondhope0322, bumpsetspikeitb, elvenayra, jnphx13, mantra.eve, weirdoppl9987, xsoutherngurl08x, Hyper Kid007, Lady Avalon Black, Twilighter-101, glitter sniffer.xx, Arrastra, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, luvsme11, mantra.eve, myshadoww, twilightaddict26, weirdoppl9987, xsoutherngurl08x**

**To my wonderful Beta dsmldejection- Thanks you so much for everything! Even listiening to my rants to sobs! Love Ya!**

**To supernaturalmuse - Thanks for all your help! You help inspire me but then again your the Sam to my Dean!**

**Twilighter-101- I am so glad you like it so far! Your enthusiasm thrills me!**

**luvsme11- I'm glad you said that I'm gonna put a poll so ya'll get to vote who Bella ends up with :)**

**Arrastra- Are you psychic? I didn't even know I was putting them in till the last minute! Hehe**

**Lady Avalon Black - LOL! I know who could not like Dean! He is sooo yummy!**

**myshadoww- I glad I try to mix it up! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**DearlyBeloved-13 - I know poor Bella. Yeah Sam and Dean are from Supernatural I just had to add them.**

**Now I am putting up a poll...Vote and tell who Bella should end up with!!**

DPOV (dean:

As we where walking towards my baby I heard Bella say "Hold on guys." She ran back over to the dead vampire checking his pants..._what's she doing copping a feel?..._But that thought vanished while she started kicking the vamp muttering "Stupid bloodsucking leech...Cant even replace my Mp3". Then it clicked she was looking for his money.

I laughed to myself this girl was a little weird and I like it. Sammy looked at me "No you don't Dean, we're here on a job not to get you laid" his face was so serious I couldn't help but mess with my little bro. I gave him my devious half-smile "Who says I cant do both?" I playfully punched his arm. "You need to lighten up some Sammy...besides I'm sick of waking up to your ugly mug everyday". Sammy punched me back "Jerk" I replied as usual "Bitch" I don't know how it started; It must be a brother thing. Bella came running over "OK ready boys?" she asked. I smirked then looked behind her towards the alley "Anger issues...you know they have classes for that." She put on an innocent act "What would be the fun in that?" she said with a grin.

"Besides that freakin' leech broke my Mp3, I just wanted reimbursement...It's the fourth one this month...Living with were... Uhh...Where I live...Yeah...Uhh...It's bad" she said, eyes wide. She almost let something slip "You live in a bad neighborhood?" Sam asked skeptically. "Uh huh...Yeah, Home life's a bitch" she said with a nervous smile. Sam and I were too good at reading people to not notice.

"Stop lying! We just saved your ass now tell us!" I demanded. "I...erm...I sort of live with people who can shape shift into...wolves" she said hesitantly. "You live with werewolves?" Sam asked in shock. "Seriously?" I asked her. She chose to leave with beasts that could eat her during the full moon? Was she insane? "Oh yeah! I live for the thrill" she said and rolled her eyes. "If ya want some explanations you can come back to my place but leave the gun in the car" She said.

We headed to the impala I ran my hand over the hood. "Hey baby did ya miss me?" Sammy rolled his eyes. Bella snickered climbing in the back mumbling, "And I thought I was weird" I got in and sat behind the wheel as Bella gave us directions to her apartment. I looked in the rear-view and was met with her gorgeous brown eyes "So explain!" she nodded and told her tale.

Bpov:

I told them everything but I edited some, I didn't want them to know how truly messed I was or am. As we reached the apartment Dean spoke "So let me get this right...you fell in love with a vampire who left you twice and you best friends/family are a Native American tribe that turns wolf when vamps are around so they can kill them?". I smiled "Yep pretty much" he shook his head in disbelief. Sam was looking at me, "So they don't kill people just vampires?" I smiled again "That's right". Dean was still shocked "So what your saying is they don't turn all Grrr during the full moon?" I laughed while Sam pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to roll his eyes.

"No they can change when they want..It's their destiny to protect people from the 'cold ones'. It's a gene in their body pasted down from their ancestors". Dean looked at Sam "How cool is that? Dude, I've got to see this". I snorted "Boys!" I said shaking my head as I got out and headed to the apartment. Dean asked innocently "What?". "Just one thing. Thanks for saving me and all. But if you so much as hurt one member of my family I will kick your ass to Alaska." I said dead serious. "I can respect that...It's family" Dean said with conviction. As we were heading up the stairs, I saw a pair of topaz eyes come from the shadows of the steps his velvety musical voice purred my name.

"Bella...Can we talk?". Dean and Sam froze in their steps and looked at Edward then me and were by side in an instant. Something in their eyes told me they knew who it was, anger and annoyance flashed threw their eyes. Edward didn't flinch under their gazes nor did his attention waver from me.

I looked at Edward with a forced smile. "Sorry Eddie I have guest as you can see...Besides Jake and Embry are here not to mention Leah and I don't think they'd be happy about you being here" I finished and started walking again his voice sent chills down my back..._why does he still effect me still.._."Please Bella let me explain" he begged. Anger rose I turned an icy glare to him.

"There's nothing to explain...You moved on and so have I...So just go home to your Mrs." Edward took a step forward and Dean and Sam swept in front of me I smiled they barely knew me and was protecting me "Bella I love you..I will love you for eternity." I laughed bitterly. "Love? Eternity? You destroyed me!...The Bella you knew is DEAD!...So go find some other human as your pet, You skipped out on eternity twice so go peddle your bullshit somewhere else...I stopped believing in love and eternity a long time ago" with that I walked away.

The boys followed me into the apartment. "So that was Edward." Sam said but it came out as a statement more than a question. "Mrhh" I said in assent. Words were not wanting to work right now. Thankfully they got the hint and let it drop. I changed the topic swiftly, "So do you two have a hero complex too?" I asked lightly. "What?" Sam asked as Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, Seems like every guy I've met is intent on saving me...I'm not a damsel in distress". "Well maybe if you didn't go get into life threatening situations" Sam said. I rolled my eyes at him. His nickname would be... Mr. Safety Pants. How is life fun if you don't have some sort of mythical creature hanging around you?

It was 6am and sunrise was approaching, I set my keys on the table by the door then went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee and started to make breakfast. Dean and Sam sat at the bar and watched me cook enough eggs, bacon, pancakes to feed a small army. Dean chuckled. "Who's coming for breakfast the Navy?". I held my wooden spoon in his face. "HaHa very funny, you have no idea how much a werewolf can eat." looking over the food I mused to myself "I probably should make more."

Sam let out a hearty laugh "I'm sure this is enough" I let an exasperated sigh. "OK but I warned you" I set two plates in front of them when both bedrooms doors opened. "Food!!" Embry yelled rubbing his belly. "Smells good Bells" Jake said followed by Leah. Jake and Embry stopped walking when they saw Dean and Sam but Leah is not a morning person so she went straight to the coffee. She took a big sip "Mmmm" I let out a laugh as she glared daggers my way. "Sorry Leah" as I gave her my I-Wuv-U smile. Her face smoothed into a smile as she grabbed a piece of bacon "So how was your run?". I looked over to Dean and Sam. Dean was shoveling food in his mouth as Sam surveyed the surroundings.

I sighed I knew the pack would over-react but I couldn't lie to them "It was...interesting?". Leah jumped over to me "What happened!? Did that bloodsucker ex of yours track you down? I will kill him if he comes near you!! " she rambled then she noticed Sam and Dean. "Who the hell are you?" Dean smiled with a mouth full of food "Nice to meet you too" Sam pushed his brother in the shoulder playfully.

"Leah calm down let me explain" so I told them everything about being attacked, Dean and Sam saving me, me telling them everything (well almost everything) and my run in with Edward downstairs. When I was done Jake was furious "I told you not to go alone but do you ever listen...NO! You could have been killed! For once just think of you safety! I swear if you wind up dead one day I will not feel bad!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes "Well I'm not dead am I!...And I don't need a babysitter" I spat back. "What if they weren't there? Huh, did you think about that?" he retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Leah screamed "Jake Shut up!...She's fine just be grateful." Embry muttered to Quil who arrived during Jacob's screaming rant, "Drama King". Dean laughed choking on some of his food and Sam tried to hide a smile by taking a sip of his coffee. "What?! I am NOT!" Jacob roared at his two best friends. "Uh, sweetie. You kinda are. Now sit down" Leah said. Jacob sat mumbling things like, "Damn friends" and "Not a drama king".

Leah turned her attention to Dean and Sam, "Thank You on behalf my family for looking after our sister". Sam smiled "No thanks needed...Bella was fun to watch". Leah gave me a knowing look while Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother. "What did you do?" Leah questioned. Dean laughed loudly "She sure wasn't going down without a fight" then he proceeded to tell them everything and I do mean everything right down to me kicking the dead vampire. Everyone burst out laughing and I huffed, "Glad I'm so amusing".

I looked at Dean and Sam "So how can a gun kill a vampire?" I asked. Sam looked at Dean who just nodded, Sam began "Well we're hunters...We hunt evil of all kinds...there's scarier stuff out there other than vampires and werewolves". He took a sip of coffee and continued telling us about the gun and how it could kill anything, and how they became hunters. I was awe struck and a little turned on. Dean got an mischievous grin on his face and his eyes danced with joy as he asked "Can I see one of you turn wolf?"

Jake smiled and stood up proudly and morphed his clothes shredding then just as quickly morphed back totally naked. Dean covered his eyes "Dude, I did not need THAT visual! My eyes...they burn!!" he hollered out. Jake stumbled to Leah's bedroom and re-emerged with sweat pants on. I was rolling on the ground still trying to control my laughter. Jake took one look at Embry with a smug smile "Speaking of laughing...Why did I hear more laughing coming from Bella's room than moans?" I choked which turned into a coughing fit as Leah hid her face to hide her giggles.

Dean and Sam sat there amused but Dean had to say something, "That's not a good sign man, Might wanna check on that...Thank god I've never had that problem" he finished, winking at me. I blushed and suddenly my hands seemed real interesting. Embry picked me up and sat me on his lap "Well, what can I say I just know what Bella likes". Leah snorted rolling her eyes"Please...Possessive much".

I smiled wriggling out of Embry's lap slapping his shoulder "No more like...Clingy". Jake and Leah laughed as Embry stormed into my bedroom and slammed the door but not before me yelling, "It's not you, It's me...We can still be friends!" Everyone died laughing just then the phone ran.

I jumped up and answered it. "Yello?" there was silence for a moment then the bell like voice of Alice came through "Bella?". I closed my eyes "Yes?...How did you get this number?" I asked tentatively. She gushed, "Bella I've missed you so much but that's not why I'm calling". I noticed it was really quite around me as I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me.

I fidgeted with the phone cord. "So why are you calling?" I spat instantly regretting it I still loved Alice like a sister. "I had a vision" I took a deep breath "And?". Alice paused but then went on, "Of vampires not like us in Forks and well...Bella they are going to kill a lot of people" she sobbed. I stopped breathing Leah was at my side in an instant everyone had worried expressions "Thanks Alice I'll let Sam know...How long till they get there?" "Three to four days tops" she answered. "OK thanks Alice...Bye" but before I hung up she almost whispered "He still loves you...we all do."


	7. Take You There

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or the characters. But I do or did own a tank top I got when I was on a cruise in Key west that says and I quote "I say No to drugs but they dont listen" Ah! I loved that shirt.**

**My thanks to my fans supernaturalmuse, Coven Mistress, xXxJazRainexXx, dsmldejection, alittlebitwarped, Sway Dickerson, My-BellaLuvsEdward, LilliumKiss, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, KrasniyCifer, Miles2GoBeforeISleep,Monkey788788, Phantom-writer3739, Siren to the Werewolves, bella amber, beyondhope0322, bumpsetspikeitb, elvenayra, jnphx13, mantra.eve, weirdoppl9987, xsoutherngurl08x, Hyper Kid007, Lady Avalon Black, Twilighter-101, glitter sniffer.xx, Arrastra, My-Edward-1992, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, luvsme11, mantra.eve, myshadoww, twilightaddict26, weirdoppl9987, xsoutherngurl08x, aiahlay, CITCAT826, Solcito, Vapire Huntress, **

**To my wonderful Beta dsmldejection- Sorry I didn't have time to send this to you. I wanted to get it out. And you do make me laugh which I'm grateful for!...Oh! I know poor Embry no-body's voting for him but, I wont tell him we all know how sensitive his feelings are.Haha.**

**To supernaturalmuse - Thanks for all your help! And Please I am sooo Dean! Your smart and I'm the smart-ass. Lil Sis...(A/N: This is really my little sister...Check her stories out their pretty awesome)**

**Sway Dickerson - Thanks for your praise and comments. I will try and do better (Well my best anyway :)**

xXxJazRainexXx - I love your reviews! And you never know go vote on the poll! As for Bella fighting the 'Bad Vamps'...You'll just have to wait and see (I know I'm evil)

**Twilighter-101- OMG! OMG! OMG! you are so an "Alice" and I like it!**

**My-Edward-1992- Thanks and if you want Bella with Dean just go to my poll and vote.**

**aiahlay- Thanks! I working on it!**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell - Why thank you Stacie-Ann! Hope you stick with me!**

**DearlyBeloved-13 - thanks..I will try and keep em' coming!**

BPOV

I hung up the phone not responding to the little comment Alice made and immediately dialed Sam's number.

**Ring...Ring...Ring.**

**  
**"Hello." the sweet voice of Emily greeted. "Hey Emily is Sam around?" I said as calm as I could. "Sure, hang on Bella. I'll get him." then I heard Emily yelling to Sam I was on the phone. After a few moments and some shuffling in the background Sam voice's came through loud and clear, "Hey Bells what's up? Is Embry driving you crazy?" I stifled a laugh, "No...Well yeah but that's not why I called." He was silent and I could see the worried expression already plastered on his face. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"OK I just got a call from Alice Cullen..." He cut me off "The psychic bloodsucker?" I winced a little at him calling Alice that but got down to business. "Yeah, well she had a vision of vampires coming to Forks in 3-4 days and said a lot of people will be killed." Sam went into leader mode, "Is Jake still there?" I nodded but then remembered he couldn't see me. "Yes." "Put him on the phone." I handed the phone to Jake, "He wants to talk to you". We all sat watching the conversation unfold but all Jake did was say 'yes' or 'OK'. Finally what seemed like hours but was only minutes Jake hung up and looked directly Leah but was speaking to all of us.

"Sam wants us back A.S.A.P but Leah you are to stay here with Bella. He doesn't want her left alone while the bloodsuckers are back." Leah nodded her head in understanding and they retreated to her bedroom to say goodbye.

Sam spoke up, "What's going on Bella?" his tone showed obvious worry. I shrugged, "All I know is vampires are going to my home town but don't worry the pack will take care of them." I had no doubt in my brothers or sister for that matter. Jake and Leah came out and Jake yelled, "Embry get your pansy ass out here we're leaving!" Embry emerged from my room. "Why so soon?" he whined while Leah and I rolled our eyes. "Because Sam said so, now LET'S MOVE!!" Jake ranted. Embry followed the order and followed Jake out but not before trying to kiss me good-bye. I squirmed away and patted his chest "Down Boy! Now run along and play nice" I smiled.

Embry pouted but left as soon. As the door shut Leah had a mischievous grin "Tsk, Tsk, Bella you really are evil". I matched her grin with one of my own, "Well I did learn from the best". She laughed and said "Touche." Dean and Sam exchanged amused looks as Sam stood up and stretched. "Well we have to be going we need to find a motel around here." I fumbled a bit, I didn't want them to leave for some reason. I looked at Leah as I told them, "Well you could stay here". Leah eyed me carefully like she was trying to read my warped mind. Of course the boys did not miss this.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned. "Of course. Who wouldn't want me around?" Dean offered which broke Leah from her examination of me as she laughed. "Well some one is full of themselves." Before Dean could respond Sam cut in, "Yeah full of sh-". "Hey!" Dean protested "Someone else could also be full of me" with a roguish wink. The rest of us broke down laughing at Dean's expense but he didn't seem to mind.

The rest of the day was relaxed we just watched some T.V. and Sam was pouring over his Lap-top and some old books. Throughout the day I would steal quick peeks at Dean and noticed he did the same with me. It was twilight now the part of the day I hated most. I glanced around my eyes falling on Leah, "I'm bored" I stated. We got identical looks of mischief in our eyes and she said "Bar!" as I called "Half an hour!" We got up and began to race to get ready when I remembered out guests. "Hey...Wanna come?" Dean shot an eyebrow up and a sexy smile slid onto his face, "Yeah, If it's you that's making me c--" he said and I quickly cut him off, "Come to the bar, you horny dog."

"Sure, Lemme ask Sammy." I shook my head, "I'll do it." Sam was engrossed in his work so he didn't see me sneak up behind him. The computer screen showed articles on 'Cross-Road Demon' and I saw one of the book's title was 'Contract on Souls.' "Whatcha doing?" I whispered into his ear. Sam jumped slightly then closed the computer screen and books "Research" He stated. I brushed it off, "Well we're going to the bar, you wanna come?" Sam was packing his stuff away, "Sure". "Cool! Well I'm gonna go shower then get ready in Leah's room and you and Dean can shower in my room" I informed him.

Sam smiled, "Are you trying to tell me I stink?" I wrinkled my nose a little and Sam pushed me playfully. I went to my room and showered letting the hot water fall around me. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash. After my shower I put on my pink lacy bra and panties and black silk robe that went just below my ass. I grabbed my clothes and makeup and headed out my door. The boys were watching some sports show. I walked by on my way to Leah's room, "Shower's free." I said. Sam jumped up "Dibs!" he said and sprinted to my room I laughed at his eagerness.

My eyes landed on Dean who had a smug smile on his handsome face "Nice outfit." I blushed remembering what I had on and stuttered "Um...Yeah...Well...I...". He laughed and I went on into Leah's room she was almost done. She wore faded hip hugging tight jeans with a black tank top with the words 'Bitch' in red across the front. She wore her hair down and looked gorgeous. I let a low whistle. She gave me a don't-play-cute look (I swear Leah has more 'looks' than Alice). I put my hair up in a twist up-do with little hairs framing my face and did my makeup. Same smoky eyes, black eyeliner and mascara. I wore a denim mini skirt and black peep toe pumps. I also wore a red halter top that fit my curves and it's deep V gave me added cleavage. Leah looked at me, "Trying to impress a certain 'Hunter' are we?". I looked appalled "What? No!" she gave me a knowing look and I broke. "Okay okay...Maybe a little" I finally conceded. She laughed at my antics and we went to the living room.

Sam was already there so Dean must be in the shower. Sam wore dark deans and a dark blue button up, the top buttons undone and a white tee under it. I must say he was looking good. I wolf-whistled and he just smiled. Sam nodded his head at Leah's shirt, "Female dog...Fits" Leah smirked and said, "That's not the way I meant it." I remembered my necklace and my hand went to my neck. Leah just looked away as I ran to my room to get it. I opened the door revealing Dean drying his hair with a towel while only wearing a towel around the waist. He looked up at me while I was ogling his fine tone chest and saw a drop of water fall slowly down his chest and catch at the top of the towel hung low on his hips. _Man, I should invest in those hotel towels that are way to small_ I thought.

He cleared his throat and my eyes meet his for the first time since I walked in. He was smiling that sexy half grin and I about came right then and there. My voice started to work but not really well. "I..Umm...Forgot...Yeah." I said as I snatched my necklace and ran from the room. _Damn It! I do not get flustered by a pretty face not since..._I let my thought trail off. I knew my face was a new shade of red. Sam and Leah watched me as I plopped down on the love seat, visions of Dean still fresh in my mind. "You okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah!" but it came out squeaky so I cleared my throat and made my voice normal again. "Yeah...Fine." Dean came out, (fully dressed much to my dismay), wearing loose faded jeans with holes in the knees and a black wife beater underneath his dark green button up. He was buttoning up the last few buttons. "So, we ready?" he asked winking at me. I just nodded and Leah grabbed my hand pulling me from my stupor. I grabbed my leather jacket as Dean grabbed his, our fingers touched sending a fresh flush to my face. He winked and I about melted..._just a guy..just a guy...just another stupid, gorgeous, sexy guy..._I ranted in my head. Rest of the night I will be the calm, cool, collected girl that I am. No more fawning.

We took separate vehicles to the bar. As soon as we were in my truck, Leah handed me two pills. "Here, you need these. I haven't seen you this wound up in a long time." I glared at her but still graciously thanked her. I pulled around to the back entrance so we could just walk right in. We made a bee-line for the bar. I so needed a drink. I sidled up at the bar I saw Dean and Sam out of the corner of her eyes further down the bar.

"My usual Leo" I said with a grin. "Of course. You know, Bells, It's bad when you had a usual the second time you came in" Leo said already reaching for the shot glasses. "I just happen to know what I like and I happen to like liquor" I grinned at the barkeep. "True True" he responded as I threw back my shots and licked my lips. "So did ya get any phone calls?" I asked. Leo gave me a scathing look, "You know I hate when you do that. Stop it!" I gave a pout then shrugged, "Oakie dokie..Oh! Leah needs me, Catch ya later hot stuff". I gave an over the top wink at Leo and darted off to the dance floor.

Spov (Sam or Sammy):

Dean and I were watching the scene unfold with interest. As soon as Bella said, 'Okie Dokie' Dean grinned and called, "Dibs!" I shook my head at my brother. "Dean, Look we're only here to follow up on that tip. Don't go there" I said. "Go where?" he asked while watching Bella move through the crowd. The bartender had come up to the us, "What can I do for you boys?" Dean was still watching Bella "Beer" he said. "Same" I said giving our requests to the bar-keep. Leo noticed the lingering looks on Bella from Dean.

"No chance in hell, bud. Sorry." "Why?" I asked curiously, there was hardly ever a girl that Dean couldn't pick up. "Well, For one, she isnt the type to just go home with any guy...Two, she could kick your ass on a daily basis while drunk...Three, she has a group of about six or seven guys that you would have to go through". Dean and I laughed, We've met a few of these protective guys. "Alright Alright. I get it" Dean said smiling. "Good because I wasn't kidding. She really could kick your ass even if shes drunk" Leo gave Dean a final look and moved on to other customers. "Huh..Kick my ass? I think I might like it if it's coming from her" Dean said with his lopsided grin as I sighed.

Bella came bouncing up to us, "So you boys having fun?" she asked slightly out of breath. "It beats playing monopoly" Dean said with a grin. She smiled, "Wanna dance?" We exchanged looks as Dean said, "We.Don't.Do.Dance." like it it was the plague. "Neither of you dance?" she looked at us like we had three heads. "Umm...No." I stated flatly. Just then she looked past us at a table in the corner, a devilish smile crosses her face.

"Well, I'll just have to dance for you then." Bella disappeared in the crowd after a few minutes she was at the other end of the bar talking to Leo and did three more shots after putting something in her mouth. I looked at Dean, "What did Bella just take?" I asked. His face showed disgust as he practically spit the words "Drugs". I shook my head, "Guess that vamp really did a number on her." watching Bella.

Then she surprise the hell out of me as she climbed on the bar as Sean Kingston's "Take You There" came on. Bella stood up and started dancing seductively in minutes every male in room ran to bar (some women too). She was swaying her hips, rubbing her hands through her hair then slowly down her sides. Dean leaned over to me, "Dude...I think I'm in love." Bella dropped down on the bar top and crawled her way over to us. Dean moved his beer from the bar as the song came to a close she sat back on her knees then slowly straddled Deans lap. She looked up threw her eyelashes, "Sure you don't wanna dance?" Dean looked shell-shocked but recovered quickly, "After that how can I not?" She lead him to the dance floor but I heard him say, "I really can't dance." She shrugged "It's all in the leading."

Epov:

I just watched the love of my life dance on a bar like a common stripper. She was surrounded by men who didn't deserve her or to even look at her like that, with lust and sexual hunger. She was mine. Only I could think such thoughts about her. She straddled one of the guys she was with last night then drug him on the dance floor. People parted like the red see as she walked through. His thoughts were all over the place picturing things he wanted to do to her body...disgusting. The song "low" by flo rida came on as she placed his hands on her hips. My Bella leaned back into his chest and with my hearing I heard her say, "Relax...Like I said it's all in the leading" then she winked at me. _"Hope you enjoy the show leech...Just think of sex with clothes on...wait till she takes him home with her tonight..."_ Leah's thoughts screamed in my head.

During the whole song she grinding her ass on him, doing booty drops at the 'low' part and even slapped her ass when the song said 'Give that big booty a slap.' I will win my Bella back. The song ended and I rose fluidly. _My turn _I grinned. 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash blasted through the speakers. I walked up to Bella, "Can I have this dance?" I asked meeting her eyes, dazzling her. Dean, I believe, tightened his grip on her hips.

She gave him a smile "It's okay Dean." Dean reluctantly let go of her and headed back to bar. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me with a little force, her lips let out a little gasp. We started dancing moving our hips together as one. I stared deep in her eyes knowing mine showed love, lust and desire and hers mirrored mine. She turned her back to me and grind-ed into my man-hood, a low growl escaped my lips. She chuckled "What's wrong Eddie? Am I not doing it right?" I spun her around to face me again and pressed my lips to hers passionately. Her arms locked behind my neck and her hands found their way in my hair. I broke away from the kiss so she could breathe and she was panting. I kissed her one more time softly tracing my fingers over the chain of her necklace. "I will always love you, Isabella. You are My Bella...Always." I turned and left the bar, I couldn't take seeing her with another guy. At least I will be on her mind, I could see it in her eyes.


	8. Feel Again

**I still don't own 'Twilight' or 'Supernatral' no matter how many stars I wish on.**

**OK I have gotten alot of response about Dean and Sam...So if your not familiar with the show "Supernatural" then there are pic's on my page as to what the guys look like...Enjoy.**

**Oh and there probably will be about two more chapters left in this story...If ya'll want a sequel then click those review buttons and let me know! **

**My thanks to my fans supernaturalmuse, Coven Mistress, xXxJazRainexXx, dsmldejection, alittlebitwarped, Sway Dickerson, My-BellaLuvsEdward, LilliumKiss, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, KrasniyCifer, Miles2GoBeforeISleep,Monkey788788, Phantom-writer3739, Siren to the Werewolves, bella amber, beyondhope0322, bumpsetspikeitb, elvenayra, jnphx13, mantra.eve, weirdoppl9987, xsoutherngurl08x, Hyper Kid007, Lady Avalon Black, Twilighter-101, glitter sniffer.xx, Arrastra, My-Edward-1992, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, luvsme11, mantra.eve, myshadoww, twilightaddict26, Megra, dililahduo, weirdoppl9987, xsoutherngurl08x, aiahlay, CITCAT826, Solcito, Vapire Huntress, potterhead0013, jadasmine, MoriaRownlands222, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx**

**To my wonderful Beta dsmldejection- You know I still love ya girl and thanks for all your help!**

**To supernaturalmuse - Yes I used the shirt! You do have that Alice fashion down along with your ESPN haha**

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike - Your welcome? I hope you like the story.**

**jadasmine - Thanks for your comments. And to be compared to Flamingo1325 is unbelievable I love her story it happens to be one of my favorites but I like my Spunky Bella.**

**xXxJazRainexXx - I love your reviews! And you never know go vote on the poll! As for Bella fighting the 'Bad Vamps'...You'll just have to wait and see (I know I'm evil)**

**Twilighter-101- OMG! OMG! OMG! Again I love your reviews they make me smile...Thanks**

**Solcito- Thanks I know right...I want that kiss from Edward, now as for Dean I have a few other things I like to do..hint...cough...wink...and if you want Bella with Dean just go to my poll and vote.**

**My-Edward-1992- I don't know but if you think about it Bella isn't really happy is she...She stills wears his ring and everything she does is a substitute for happiness but maybe she will find happiness with someone else you never know.**

**myshadoww - Yes I know but Edward does love her...And don't worry I'm too attached to Dean to let him go without a fight!**

**Bpov**

_What the hell was that_?...I thought. I walked over to the bar in a daze, I was consumed with Edward: his touch, his body, his lips. I saw Leo start to pour me shots but I snatched the bottle from his hands. I saw his lips moving but heard nothing of what he said. I headed toward the back entrance. I barely remember Leah pulling me aside, "Bells, you OK?" I plastered a fake smile on. "Yeah, I'm great..I just need some air." The disbelief showed on her face. "Hey Leah can you find Carlos? I need about four X right now." She 'humph'ed turning to find our dealer. The metal door slammed behind me as I stepped into the dark alley. My knees buckled hitting the dirty pavement as tears ran down my face.

I fought to control the hole inside my chest but it was no use. The pain was still there it will always be there. A musical voice sent shivers down my spine "Isabella, what a surprise." Aro said. I stood shakily my voice calm "Hello Aro." Aro stood in front of me smiling like we were long lost friends. I noticed Jane, Demetri, and Felix at his side as my eyes went back to him. "We were on our way to see you in Forks but lucky us Demetri tracked you here." Luck didn't have a damn thing to do with it and we both knew it.

After all that happened tonight I was in no mood for games. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? What do you want?" Jane was glaring at me her eyes twitching. I guess she was trying to use her power on me. I laughed at the sight, "Something in your eye Jane?" She growled but Aro hushed her. "We have been watching you today. It seems like you have new friends. Hunters and Werewolves..." He tsked me waving one finger from side to side "And you're still human." I spat in a sarcastic tone, "Yes. I'm ever the social butterfly! Oh my, I'm still human? Gee, I didn't notice!"

His face tuned down and he truly looked evil. "Now Isabella there is no need to be rude." I stood silently urging him to continue. He smiled "Do you still want to become a Vampire?" That question shocked me I thought they wanted to kill me not turn me. I shook my head no and Aro frowned but Jane looked delighted. Aro smiled again, "Are you sure there's no way to change your mind...maybe for the sake of your 'family' or that hunter Dean is it?...His soul perhaps?" I was confused. "What about Dean?" Aro chuckled "He didn't tell you? He sold his soul to save his brother...Poor boy he doesn't have long." The pain in my chest burst open. Suddenly, flashes of Sam today with his 'Research' ran through my head. Oh God, it all made sense now. _No, not Dean. He can't die! I won't let him die!  
_  
Aro's cloudy crimson eyes were swimming with delight; he knew he had me. "Fine. I'll do it but under three conditions." I stated firmly. Aro smiled brightly "Of course." I took a deep breath to steady myself, "First, my family and friends are not to be harmed. Second, I want Dean's contract before I leave and Three I will not kill humans I will live on animals." Aro clapped his hands together, "Wonderful." he said joyfully.

I cleared my throat, "You have 24 hours to get me Dean's Contract as show of good faith. I play here tomorrow night and I will meet you here in this alley same time. Then after the show I will go home to spend time one last time with my family. I will meet you in front of my apartment at six am before anyone wakes and we'll leave." I vaguely wondered why they didn't just kidnap and turn me. It wouldn't be hard. I'm standing here defenceless against four vampires. Were they afraid of the wolves, Cullens, and Dean and Sam? Did they know Dean had the gun that could kill anything? Is that why? I then began to realize. They weren't afraid of them. Why would they be? Jane can make them squirm in pain by looking at them. I'm the only one that she can't affect. They're afraid of what would happen if they kidnapped me and when I was a newborn and I was immune against their powers. I could be unstoppable... well, to a point. They would have some control if I came willingly.

Aro grinned even more if that's possible, "No need. I have the contract right here". He pulled an ancient looking scroll from his robe and handed it to me. I opened it and sure enough it was Dean's contract for his soul. I looked up at Aro. "Well, now that's settled I guess I'll see you at six on Saturday". "That you will Isabella" Aro spoke, before I could blink they were all gone. I put the scroll in my skirt pocket. Leah came out the metal door and handed me the pills. I gave them back to her "Leah, I'm not feeling well, I think I will just head home." She eyed me suspiciously and then covered her nose. "Leeches! Did they hurt you? Was it Cullen?" she demanded glaring into the darkness. "Uh. Yeah. It was Alice. She came by to say hi and that she was sorry. It's fine. I'll think I'll head back." "OK let's go". I smiled, "No it's okay you stay...just tell the guys I left." I didn't give her a chance to respond for I hopped in my truck and sped away towards the apartment.

I walked slowly towards my home; taking in everything I was leaving. I didn't want to miss anything about being human. I did want to become immortal once but that was when I thought I'd spend eternity with Edward. Now I had family and friends and... Dean. I sighed thinking of Dean with his lop-sided grin that showed his dimples. Well at least he was saved now and he could stay with his family. I opened the door to my apartment and dialed Sam's number. Emily picked up and I told her to tell Sam the threat was over that the Vamps took a different direction. She asked if I was okay and I assured her I was fine just tired and I was gonna get some sleep. We said our goodbyes and I headed to my room. I stripped from my clothes leaving me in my undergarments placing the scroll in a lock box in my top drawer, and headed to the bathroom for a shower but ended up just sitting on the floor in a zombie state like the one I was in when Edward first left. I didn't even hear the door opening or notice Dean kneeling in front of me. It wasn't until he was shaking me. "Bella?...Bella!...Snap out of it!" He turned the shower on, picked me up holding me to his chest and placed us both in the cold water.

The freezing water brought me out of my dazed state. I clung to his wet form my body shaking with sobs. I saw his face, worry clear in his eyes. He was comforting me one hand rubbing up and down arm while the other gripped my waist. His voice was pained like it physically hurt him to see me in this state. I understood; it often felt like physical pain. "Shhh...Its OK the drugs will wear off soon." Looking in his beautiful emerald eyes, his arms holding me I felt something click. I felt...safe. Realization hits me like a train. He thought the drugs were the cause of my breakdown. My voice was weak as I spoke. "Dean, it's not the drugs. I usually take more...It's just...It's.." I tried to remove the lump in my throat. I turned my head so I wasn't lost in his eyes, "Life is short and I don't want to waste another minute not living...Help me live again Dean...Feel again." He put a finger under my chin making me look at him.

His lips found mine in an explosive kiss, the heat from his mouth countered the cold from the shower in pure bliss and ice met fire. Our tongues danced as my body molded into his. We broke from the kiss for much needed air my chest heaving from the excitement. Dean adjusted the water temperature letting the warm water knead my back releasing tension from my sore muscles. He stripped his wet clothes off, my eyes ran over his body hungrily taking in this gorgeous man. Water fell from his chest trickling down south. I wanted to be that droplet of water; being able to slowly roam his body. It was torture; to stare at him and want him _so_ bad. He carefully pressed my back up against the wall kissing his way down my neck, going from kissing and sucking making my core heat with desire. He slowly took off my pink bra throwing out of the shower. Sliding his hands over my breast down across my stomach then grazing the top of my panties pulling then down with ease. Now we were both completely naked his hands found my core gently brushing it back and forth. My hands twisted around his head as he pushed me up farther up the wall. I gasped as the cold tile met my ever heating body. My legs snaked around his waist locking tightly. His mouth found one of my breast sucking and nibbling the erect nipple pulling it with his teeth every so gently.

His hand moved from my core only to be replaced by his shaft gliding into me. I gasped as he filled me with every inch of him. Using his shoulders for support, I began to grind into him and he meet my thrusts with his. The feelings of pleasure was better than any I have ever had. Moans and groans, but no words, were flowing from our mouths like air. Our breathing became erratic as our climax's peeked and released at the same time. He collapsed on me pushing me further into the wall. Finally, he let me down still holding my waist not trusting my feet.

I turned the water off and we climbed out finding towels and drying off. I changed into a blue tank top and black panties. Dean went over to his bag as I climbed into bed, he slipped on some grey boxer briefs then searched for some pants. "Dean?" my voice sounding shaky. _Everything_ felt shaky. My world was slowly collapsing inward and all I had was that one stolen moment that I can never have again.

"Will you stay...tonight?" Dean laid down his pants and made his way over to my bed wrapping his arms around me. I nestled into his side my head resting on his shoulder as he placed soft kisses along my head. His voice was gentle and soothing as he whispered "Sleep." I imagined that would be the voice he would use to calm children down with. Will he ever have children? I know I can't. Not anymore.

My eyes grew heavy and I didn't want to escape to the dream world, where the nightmares would surely come. I wanted to stay with him, where I was happy, but I didn't want to because my clock was clicking down and he wouldn't be there. I wanted to say 'thank you' and 'don't ever let me go' but I couldn't. So I pressed my lips firmly and passionately against his for the last time. _Lasts...All of these lasts..._My thoughts began to dwindle as sleep took me over. As I lay in his arms a feeling of safety swept through me, which I may never have again. The last time I felt safe in a man's arms was with Edward and now that I find it again I have to give it up.

Give it up for him. For Dean I would...And I will.


	9. Thought you were the One!

** I still don't own 'Twilight' or 'Supernatral' I do happen to own a very short temper though (Not one of my best qualities...Unless I'm fighting...HeHe)**

**My thanks to my fans supernaturalmuse, dsmldejection, Arrastra, CITCAT826, Coven Mistress, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Hyper Kid007, KrasniyCifer, Lady Avalon Black, LilliumKiss, Megra, glitter sniffer.xx, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, Monkey788788, MoriaRownlands222, alittlebitwarped, xXxJazRainexXx, My-BellaLuvsEdward, Phantom-writer3739, Screams-At-Midnight, Shewolf24, Siren to the Werewolves, Solcito, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Sway Dickerson, Twilighter-101, Vapire Huntress, Word-whisperer, aiahlay, bella amber, beyondhope0322, dililahduo, elvenayra, jadasmine, jnphx13,luvsme11,mantra.eve, myshadoww, potterhead0013, twilightaddict26, weirdoppl9987, xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx, xsoutherngurl08x, embracingthedarkness**

**To my wonderful Beta dsmldejection- The creamy peanut butter to my Strawberry jelly (A/N: Inside joke), the Mountain to my Dew...you are a great Beta!**

**To supernaturalmuse - Hardy-Har-Har Sis...I know I just cant get enough of Dean but I Love Edward too! I'm torn!**

**xsoutherngurl08x- Yep Bella is always thinking of others than herself...that's who she is. I dunno yet it might be in the sequel...If anyone wants a sequel?**

**Sway Dickerson - Thanks! I'm glad I get people to check my work now :). I'm still prone to make mistakes...I am only human :)**

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOther...- Damn! your review had me rollin! Close very close...And yes Dean is yummy!**

**Arrastra- Happy dance? Man I wish I could have seen that :)**

**aiahlay- I 'm glad you like it...this chapter is pure filler so I hope it's good**

**DearlyBeloved-13 - Sequel? Hmmm...I might be able to arrange that! LOL!**

**potterhead0013- So I take it your a Dean Fan? LOL! But than again who isn't?**

**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike - Your welcome...Again?**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell - Thanks Stacie Ann! I will do my best! (Hand goes to for-head and Salutes)**

**xXxJazRainexXx - Yeah she does love Dean and Edward but I don't know who her soul-mate will be...Or do I? Haha Yeah that show can be a little freaky but my eyes are glued to it when it comes on! And hey the eye candy does help!**

**Twilighter-101- OMG! I'm bummed you had a bad day :( but happy I was able to make it better!**

**Solcito- Thank you I feel the love! Yeah I did see it I cried too then yelled at the T.V. "NO! NOT MY DEAN! And "Kill her Sammy" stuff like that! I know I'm a little messed up in the mind. Honey don't we all want to be that droplet of water or better yet the ones with our back's pressed against the shower LOL!**

**My-Edward-1992- I'm sorry I will tell you it will get sadder but If I get enough responses the sequel may have a few suprises but it will end happy.**

**myshadoww - Twist and turns is my middle name...Well actually it's bitch LOL j/k! I know but what would you do for love? or better yet how far would you go to protect them?**

**Bpov**

_Dream_

_He kissed me one more time softly tracing his fingers over the chain of my necklace. "I will always love you, Isabella. You are My Bella...Always." he said turning and leaving the bar..._

I woke up gasping for air my hand instinctively went to my neck searching for my necklace but it wasn't there. I panicked but saw it laying on my dresser. The bright light from the morning sun streamed through my window. I tossed the covers back, walking to the dresser and slipped my necklace over my head. I heard voices coming from the living room, laughing and talking, bringing a smile to my face. _They will be able to laugh and live, have children, I couldn't live with myself if one of them got hurt_ I thought. My mind went to Emily and Sam knowing if something happened to Sam that Emily's world would crumble. I know how that feels there's no way I will let her feel that kind of pain.

I walked out of my room after putting on some shorts and tucked the necklace down my tank top. "Cheerio All" I said in my best English accent. Dean smirked that famous half smile showing his dimples "Sleep well?". I blushed "Yes I did..Thank you very much" trying for a sarcastic tone but failed miserably. I sat on the floor and watched my family and friends. It was getting late in the day. Time seamed to fly by..._Funny how time rushes by when you don't have that much time left _I thought sadly. Sam noticed my frown "Why the long face Bells?". He can read me so well "I was just thinking how we don't hang out as much" shrugging my shoulders. Then it clicked "Hey why don't we go to park...play some football or something?". Jake laughed "You..play football...Remember we have a show tonight I don't want to have to go to the ER". I grimaced "HaHa, OK I'll watch..you play" pointing my fingers at all the boys. Leah jumped up off Jacobs lap "Hey I want in on this action". I laughed, Leah was always looking for a way to show up the boys.

We all got dressed in comfy clothes and headed for the park. Once we found a spot big enough for the guys to play I sat under a tree on the sidelines and Emily sat with me. I watched my family and friends goof around playing the 'All-American' game, throwing the 'pig-skin' around. I gasped in horror when Embry tackled Dean with a little to much force but was relieved when he shouted "It's OK...I'm good" while every one laughed at his expense (except me). He stood up still holding the football in one hand while brushing the dirt off his pants with the other. I laughed along with everyone else when Dean threw the ball and hit Embry in the back of the head while he was retreating back to his team with a smirk from his previous tackle. Dean shrugged innocently with a mischievous grin while saying "It slipped".

I sighed I was really gonna miss them I didn't know what I had till I was losing it all. Emily noticed my change in expression "Bella...you wanna talk about it?". I put on my best fake smile "There's nothing to talk about Em, I'm fine". And I was fine I was saving the lives of my family and friends not to mention Dean's soul.

I felt a smile creep on my face as I saw Jacob clutching Leah from behind pressing her back against his chest, swinging her around like she was a two year old. Her smile shined brighter than the sun. Her eyes joyful, filled with love at his play-fullness. Quil and Embry were wrestling around on the ground trying to one up each other. Dean and Sammy were arguing over the last point made. I distinctive heard "No it's our point I was fouled" from Dean but Sammy retorted "That was a clean hit" then Dean came back with the "I'm older so I win" card. I noticed our Sam gazing lovingly at Emily while trying to refree Quil and Embry. In my heart I knew I was doing the right thing at-least now they would all be protected.

Emily sighed but let the subject drop. It was getting late so we decided to headed back to the apartment to get ready for the show. We all got ready and I took my time going over all the memories we have shared together. When I was done I walked out of my room to the others wearing black skinny jeans, a purple baby-doll sleeveless top and black heals. My make-up was done the same as always for shows. I didn't notice what anyone else was wearing I was to busy studying their faces. Drinking in all theirs smiles, memorizing the way their eyes lit up when they laughed, taking in every detail. "Guys I want to do one song then come back here and watch movies and hang" I blurted out. All eyes were on me. Sam made his way over pressing his hand to my forehead "Are you OK Bells...You feeling sick?". "No I'm fine I just miss hanging out is all" I defended. Leah knew something was up but she probably thought it had to do with Edward. After some arguing and me saying _'I was OK'_ about a million times they agreed.

"So what song are we doing?" Quil asked. "The new one" I stated firmly. No one argued their eyes downcast full of sorrow and worry as to why I would sing that (excluding Dean and the other Sam who were looking clueless at each face in the room). We arrived at the bar the guys went and set up the gear, Dean and Sammy plopped down at the bar where they sat the other night. I made my way over to Leo "Hey good looking...What's cooking?" I laughed. "Bella Baby it's been too long" he joked back. "Ya!...a hole 24 hrs" we both laughed. "The usual?" he asked. I shook my head "No thanks not tonight". Leo stood there shell-shocked but recovered after a few moments "You OK honey?". _Why does everyone keep asking that!_ I thought angrily. "Sure I'm fine, Just being the DD tonight" I smiled. "OK babe" he said eyeing me closely as I went behind stage.

We took our places on stage. "How's everybody doing tonight?" I yelled into the mic. The crowed screamed in union-son. "Good well were gonna preform one of our songs right now hope you like it". Again the crowd cheered as the the notes on Sam's guitar strummed softly. I griped my necklace letting the music fill me and the lyrics flow.

_When You told Me You Loved Me (originally by Jessica Simpson)_

I looked at Dean singing

_Once  
Doesn't mean anything to me  
Come  
Show me the meaning of complete_

Then set my eyes on Edward locking them with his as he sat watching from his table with the rest of his family

_Where  
Did our love go wrong  
Once we were so strong  
How can I go on?_

_When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one_

I closed my eyes and let the feelings erupt from me

_Why  
Can't I just leave it all behind  
I  
Felt passion so bright that I was blind_

I smirked remembering all the times at night laying in my bed with him whiled he watched me sleep.

_Then  
Something made me weak  
Talking in my sleep  
Baby, I'm in so deep and you know I believed_

_When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one_

Opening my eyes I felt traitor tears slid down my face, locking my gaze with Edward once again.

_Your lips  
Your face  
Something that time just can't erase  
Find my heart  
Could break  
All over again_

_When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one  
_

Looking out at the crowd I saw very few dry eyes. My voice was soft as I whispered in the mic "Thank-you and Goodnight" fleeing from the stage. The guys packed the van and we made our way home..._home...not for long though_. Everyone changed into their PJ's and settled down to watch movies. I didn't pay any attention to the movies I watched all my loved ones never wanting to forget any of them. Not wanting to sleep so I could keep this perfect moment alive wishing time would stop. Evidently my body had other plans for I was asleep after the second movie.


	10. Goodbye My Heart!

**I still don't own 'Twilight' or 'Supernatral' but I do own the dreams I have about Edward and Dean and no one can take those away!**

**OK Guys...This is the last chapter but if you want me to continue the journey let me know...It's up to ya'll!**

**My thanks to my fans supernaturalmuse, dsmldejection, Arrastra, CITCAT826, Coven Mistress, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Hyper Kid007, KrasniyCifer, Lady Avalon Black, LilliumKiss, Megra, glitter sniffer.xx, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, Monkey788788, MoriaRownlands222, alittlebitwarped, xXxJazRainexXx, My-BellaLuvsEdward, Phantom-writer3739, Screams-At-Midnight, Shewolf24, Siren to the Werewolves, Solcito, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Sway Dickerson, Twilighter-101, Vapire Huntress, Word-whisperer, aiahlay, bella amber, beyondhope0322, dililahduo, elvenayra, jadasmine, jnphx13,luvsme11,mantra.eve, myshadoww, potterhead0013, twilightaddict26, weirdoppl9987, xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx, xsoutherngurl08x, embracingthedarkness, Sorcha123**

**To my wonderful Beta dsmldejection- Awww...PB your awesome...I was wondering if I do a seqel or continue from here if you would still be my Beta?**

**To supernaturalmuse - Umm sis why didn't you review?**

**jadasmine - I think we can all relate to her one way or another...God know I can!**

**Sorcha123- Thanks for the review and I glad you were so into the story...It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (without having to use alcohol)**

**Monkey788788 - That was some 'pretty's'...Well here is your update.**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell - Thanks Stacie Ann! As Always I can count on your reviews!**

**xXxJazRainexXx - I know it's a tough decision! Who knows who Bella will chose...well besides me LOL!**

**Twilighter-101- OMG! Thanks...you are just a bundle of energy...Aren't ya?**

**Solcito- I hate that you almost cried but in a way I'm glad that my story moved you...It's a real ego boost! HeHe!**

**My-Edward-1992- I'm sorry I will tell you it will get sadder but If I get enough responses the sequel may have a few surprises but it will end happy.**

**myshadoww - Thanks but this chapter really choked me up.**

**Bpov**

I awoke in the middle of the night to crashing thunder and rain hitting the window in my room. I felt a warm arm over my waist. I looked down and saw pale skin and realized that it wasn't a pack member. The events of the night before crashed over me and a true smile lit up my face. I turned over and traced his features with my eyes. I tried to commit every plane of his face, every imperfection, every line to memory for it will be all I have soon. I vaguely realized that Edward used to do this while I slept. No wondered he liked it. Seeing someone you care about sleep peacefully was a wonderful gift.

The room light up when lighting flashed outside enhancing every detail of the perfect man that lay beside me. I knew I had to pack before it was time to go. I slowly slid out of bed before I lost my nerve and made my way over to my closet. I grabbed my duffel bag shoving a variety of clothing inside. Once my clothes were shoved in, I grabbed my photo album that contained pictures of the Cullen's and some of the pack placing it into my bag. Last, I put the CD that Edward made me into the bag also.

Looking back at the sleeping form of Dean, I couldn't repress the tears that slid down my face. I watched as his sculpted bare chest rose and fell with each breathe he took, the way one of his legs was thrown over the sheets. Picking up my digital camera I walked closer to the bed.

I took a couple of pictures of him while he slept but I new which one was my favorite. Lighting illuminated the room as I was taking a picture making him look like a dream straight out of one of my fantasies. You could see every defined muscle of his chest, his face so peaceful a small smile trailing his lips. He must be having a good dream. I hope I'm in it...my mind rambled. I quietly snuck out of my room over to Leah's careful not to wake anyone in the living room. I snapped a few shots of Leah and Jake.

Jake was cradling Leah, her head resting on his chest. They looked so happy, they were perfect for each other. I slowly shut their door and went to the living room. Taking more pictures I got one of Sam and Emily 'spooning' his face rested by her hair. I took one of Sammy sprawled out on the couch that was too short for his height, his arms crossed against his chest. Embry lay sideways on the love seat mouth hanging agape. Then of Quil, slumped into the armchair with a bag of empty Doritos on his stomach.

I laughed soundlessly at the cute familar sight. I wonder if he's been able to keep up the ball of energy that is Claire. I wish I could be there when she's old enough to understand all this. I wish I could see all my friends walk down the aisle. I wish... I stopped myself before that thought could fracture my steel resolve. I walked away toward my room but stopped at the window in front of the kitchen watching the storm.

I sat on the floor with my knees to my chest looking at the sky, listening to Mother Nature's lullaby. I felt a presence next to me tearing my eyes away from the window I looked up at my brother...my Sam. He sat down beside me not saying a word as I rested my head on his shoulder. We continued to watch the raging storm outside in silence. Finally Sam spoke low as to not wake the others. "Bella?...Tell me what's going on?" I sighed. This is going to be hard but if anyone knew about protecting family it would Sam.

"You know those Vampires that were on their way to Forks?" he simply nodded. "Well they are from..Hmm...How do I say this...They are like from a group a coven if you will...But this is no ordinary coven they rule the Vampire world and have vast powers...They are an unstoppable army." Sam looked confused "What does this have to do with you?". I thought again about what to say and how to explain "Well I know them." Sam went to say something but held my hand up to let me finish. "Remember when I went to save Edward?" Sam nodded again. "Well I saved him from _them_" I hissed. "But the only reason I was allowed to leave was because the Cullen's promised to make me a Vampire." Sam looked appalled so I continued "It was the only way Edward could get me out of there alive...It was either change then at that moment, change in the near future, or die...So Edward did the best he could to get me out alive.". Sam looked relieved "That was quick thinking on Edwards part." he stated. I nodded in agreement "But..." I trailed off. "But What?" Sam asked.

"They promised before we left to check on us to make sure he lived up to his part of the bargain and well they found me on their way to Forks." Sam tensed. I put my hand on his and squeezed "Don't worry we'll protect you, Bells". Tears began to fall "Sam you can't. They have powers that can hurt and kill you from yards away". He wiped some of my tears away "Th..They found out about the pack...and Dean and Sam being hunters. They will kill all of you if I don't go with them". Sam started to protest but I stopped him again "I can't see all of you hurt because of me. They would kill you then take me anyway...So I made a deal...and now you're all safe". Sam had tears in his eyes "Bells you can't trust them". I placed my hands on either side of his face "Do you trust me Sam?". "Of course I do" he shakily whispered. "Then trust me to protect you for once..Let me do this...I know these Vampires and they will not cross me." my voice was forceful and full of confidence. Sam kissed my forehead and held me in his arms as we both cried. "I'm gonna miss you Bells...I love you." his voice breaking at the end. "I Love you too...So much" I managed through sobs.

The storm passed and the early morning light was starting to show. I stood up "I better get dressed." and headed to my room. I slipped on some worn out faded jeans with a black tank top then pulled a black hoodie on. Slipping my necklace over my head, I opened my lock box and picked up Deans contract. I took one last look at Dean. My body and heart longed to be in his arms, surrounded by peace and safety. My mouth wanted to taste his sweet lips one last time. I set my bag outside my door. Making my way over to Dean, I placed a soft kiss on his lips. Thankfully, he didn't wake. I opened my door not trusting myself to look at him again. I softly whispered,"I love you Dean" walking out closing the door behind me.

As I entered the living room both Sams were up. Sammy came to me "Bella you're not going. We can beat them." Fresh tears welled up in my eyes. "I can't...I made a deal" as I handed Sammy Dean's contract. Sammy's eyes widen as he read the scroll. He hung his head down down in understanding and defeat. My Sam spoke up, "What is that?" Sammy looked up with a pained expression. "The contract for Dean's soul" he stated knowing I had to go threw with this to save Dean. My Sam pulled me into a bone crushing hug "Please come back to us" tears streaking down his face. I nodded. "Promise not to kill me?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam looked horrified "I will never...could never...you will still be Bella...my sister." After a few more hugs I picked up my bag (after placing the camera inside) and slinging it over my shoulder. I walked out of the apartment, taking the steps slowly. I thought about what I was leaving but reminded myself that they were now safe. My thoughts went to Dean as a wave of relief flowed through me knowing his deal was off and he would live.

A black limousine waited at the curb in front on my apartment building. As I approached it the back door opened and a pale hand stretched out to greet me. I tossed my bag inside resting my arm on the door I chanced a look back. What I saw broke my heart. Dean was standing at my window. His face was grave and I could tell, from the way he was standing that I was hurting him. His face betrayed no emotions but I saw it. I saw it all: the pain, the hurt, the confusion. I saw it all and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. My heart lurched and my legs felt brittle.

His chest was bare and I could see his necklace shining and glinting in the morning sun. I mouthed _'I Love You'_and rushed into the limo. It sped away into the early morning sunlight. I was still gazing at Dean when the fire hit me. An arching and burning sensation pumped through my body . I was so caught up in my emotions I didn't realize Aro bit me. The pain kept redoubling its efforts on my body and I felt all my favorite moments sear through my mind.

I closed my eyes and was greeted with a beautiful site. Two images mixed together with a combination of joy and bittersweet pain. I saw Edward and Dean both with their equally gorgeous faces grinning at me. Edward was using the crooked grin that used to make my heart stop. Dean had that mischievous smirk that I have come to associate with his humor. Just more things that I'm leaving behind. They are two things that I loved and lost. Two things that would never come back to me. The physical pain was making it hard to think, to focus. I held onto their faces until blackness washed over me and my last heartbeat thudded to a stop.

**Oh and I posted a posted a picture of the way Dean looks at Bella's window...And Remember If ya'll want more I have to know...I go back to work Monday (My summer is over) But I will keep it up if that's what ya'll want!**


	11. Over and Over

**I still don't own 'Twilight' or 'Supernatral' but I do own my crappy life.**

**Due to popular demand I will continue! But be warned I wont be able to update like in the past but I will try!**

**WOW! That's all I can say. I got more reviews for the last chapter and they blew me away! You guys rock harder than Edwards Chest!**

**My thanks to my fans supernaturalmuse, dsmldejection, Arrastra, CITCAT826, Coven Mistress, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Hyper Kid007, KrasniyCifer, Lady Avalon Black, LilliumKiss, Megra, glitter sniffer.xx, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, Monkey788788, MoriaRownlands222, alittlebitwarped, xXxJazRainexXx, My-BellaLuvsEdward, Phantom-writer3739, Screams-At-Midnight, Shewolf24, Siren to the Werewolves, Solcito, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Sway Dickerson, Twilighter-101, Vapire Huntress, Word-whisperer, aiahlay, bella amber, beyondhope0322, dililahduo, elvenayra, jadasmine, jnphx13,luvsme11,mantra.eve, myshadoww, vampire12, potterhead0013, twilightaddict26, weirdoppl9987, RebellionReader, 22kisa22, xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx, xsoutherngurl08x, embracingthedarkness, Sorcha123, amalin06, Lizzie, marina39520, Pandora Lilian Shade, MeNameIsLaLa, Lorelei, Sereniti-Rose, Krazyvampire, Shewolf24, 'Blue Moon and Roses', bracinni09, twilightergirl101014, '-'IncubusHelen'-', VanessaHW, VampireBaby101, Ladyflame13, drama-queen-4-eternity, kat, TexasTwilighter, Ms.Ginny Snape, DxElle, **

**To my wonderful Beta dsmldejection- Where are you?**

**To supernaturalmuse - Umm I'm at a loss for words?**

**Sereniti-Rose - Thank you I am glad my story is your brand of heroin! And I agree with you the world DOES need more Dean! **

**Sorcha123- I might like it if they came after me then I could hunt down Dean!**

**bracinni09- Thanks and you'll just have to wait and see what happens..**

**'-'IncubusHelen'-' Helen thanks for reviewing and I don't mean to be evil to Dean but hey I would love to make it up to him (wink)**

**xXxJazRainexXx - As always you know just the right words to say. I look forward to your reviews.**

**aiahlay - Well Hell Ya you get more!!**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell - Thanks Stac...Enjoy!**

**kat - Thank's...I'm not really bummed about work i really love my job and the kids I work with...truth be told I really missed them over the summer.**

**Twilighter-101- OMG! Sorry your family has ya down but no fear I am here (corny I know)**

**drama-queen-4-eternity - I'm sorry I made you cry...well no I'm not that means I'm doing something right. **

**jadasmine - You are a ray of sunshine...I will continue :)**

**Monkey788788 - Thanks I took my y2 favorite things and put them together Dean and Edward...If only life was that perfect. **

**My-Edward-1992- Thank you!**

**Lizzie- Thanks and I will!**

**MeNameIsLaLa- I was going to end but ya'll have convinced me otherwise. **

**My-BellaLuvsEdward - OK I will...But I wont tell what happens.**

**Pandora Lilian Shade - Thank you! Your comment touched my soul!**

**myshadoww - I know who knew Bella had it in her...HeHe**

**Lorelei - I know I love Edward too! Maybe she will...Maybe she wont you'll just have to wait and see. **

**DxElle - OK you talked me into it so here ya go...Enjoy!**

**marina39520 - I fixed it but at the time I didn't know I was putting Dean and Sammy in, it kinda happened spur of the moment.  
**

**BPOV**

I sat at the bay window in my room watching the clouds pass the bright white full moon. The glistening stars blanketing the sky like a countless diamonds were within my reach. I stretched my hand towards the sky palm facing the stars wishing and hoping for my loves with all my undead heart. It has been 10 months since I have been with the Volturi. When I awoke from the transformation I was in Italy in my room Aro had setup for me. The room overlooked the back of the castle towards the forest, a bay seat under the window with silk deep red cushion's for me to sit upon. The room has a cherry oak huge king size four poster bed with canopy. Around the bed was red sheer fabric that when untied cascaded around the frame. Their was also a tall cherry oak dresser witch held all my favorite pictures. I had four pictures one of me and Edward outside the Cullen's old home in forks Edward standing behind me, his arms wrapped around me and our faces turned toward each other gazing lovingly into each others eyes. The next one was of the whole pack on the beach of La Push, all laughing at some stupid comment Embry made about Quil being a child predator since Claire was so young. Next to that was the picture I took of Sammy sleeping on the couch before I left with his hands folded across his chest. The last one is very special to me, it is the one of Dean when the lighting illuminated my old bedroom, where his face looked like an angel. _He is my angel_ I thought. He saved me from myself. I never thought I could find room in my heart to love after Edward but Dean showed me that even though I still loved Edward my heart was big enough to love him too.

Aro had Heidi go shopping for me my walk-in closet has clothes for any and every event imaginable. From every day clothes (well more like strips of cloth) I doubt even Rosalie would wear some of the scandalous outfits. I even have ball gowns for what I have no clue. Since I wasn't allowed out yet since my eyes were still red from me being a newborn I wasn't able to pick out my own outfits. My dresser is full of different kind of lingerie along with matching bra and thongs sets in every style there is. But as the months went by my eyes have started to turn gold with a red ring around the topaz. I have stuck with my "vegetarian diet" despite the others. Human blood still has the same effect on me before I turned. I cant stand it it makes me sick when I smell it.

I make my way out of my room and head towards the ballroom wearing nothing but a black baby-doll under my shear black silk robe. I see the black grand piano sitting by the french doors at the back of the room. I open the double french doors letting the fresh crisp night air in. The wind swirls around me, blowing my silky brown hair lightly. I guess you figured I am a Vampire now and my powers (yes powers) are very rare. I have the ability to block all other vampires powers also any vampire I come in contact with a power somehow I get that said power. Sorta like a sponge they still have their powers but I have it too. So I have unlimited powers I guess. What is really cool is Jane's power is one I have collected and she hates it when I use it on her because she cant hurt me. I spend my days reading, I have read every book in the castle library and have vast knowledge. Plus I learned how to play the piano and guitar very well. Aro also had the guards train me in fighting skills and I must say I am better than Jackie Chan and Jet Lei together.

I sat on the bench in front of the piano. The full moon glow beaming on me like a spotlight. As I place my hands on the keys the tune in my head flows beautifully echoing around the massive room. As I close my eyes I see his face wishing I could cry. The words fly from my mouth with graceful ease

_Over & Over (Originally by:Nelly & Tim McGraw)_

_uh uh uh  
uh uh uh  
uh uh  
uh uh uh _

_'Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I cant keep picturing you with her  
And it hurts so bad  
(yeah) Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And i can't take it I cant shake it(NO) _

_I can't wait to see you  
Wanna see if you still got that look in your eye  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And its a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad About the same things  
Over and over again (about the same thing)  
Over and over again _

I heard thunderous clapping which caused me to jump slightly and stop playing. Felix was leaning on the door frame his red eyes smoldering with a smirk playing across his lips. "What do you want Felix?" I snapped. He knows better to intrude on me while I am playing he has received many ass whoppings from me in the past for this. "Just enjoying your music, Izzy" he amused. I rose from the bench heading for the door until I was stopped by a strong grip on my arm. I sighed facing Felix "Let me go" my face fore-lorn and eyes cast down. He lifted my chin with his finger gazing into my eyes his face showing pain and pity "Izzy just let go". _Easier said than done _I thought.

He ran at vampire speed and soon the room was encased in music playing "Time Of my Life by David Cook". Nothing but the glow of the moon as our light casting shimmering shawdows. In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of me bowing "May I have this dance, princess?". I smiled at his silliness and curtsied, soon we were twirling around the dance floor gracefully. I love dancing now I forget everything and loose myself in the exquisite moves my body makes. We separated from each other dancing solo across the dance floor, then I turned running towards him. He lifted me up above his head spinning effortlessly giving me feeling like I was flying. My body twisted around his chest as he swung me to the front. It was something right off that popular show "So you can think you can dance".

As the song came to an end we finished wrapped in each others arms, his hands on each side of my face. The peaceful silence I felt was ruined by the sound of someone clapping. Jane stood at the door moving swiftly towards us "Well wasn't that lovely" she spat venomously. Rolling my eyes "Jane, just cause you are unable to enjoy the benefits of being this tall" holding my hand out in front my waist "Doesn't mean you have to be bitter". I felt Felix shaking quietly behind me from laughter. Jane scowled "Aro wants you" then she smiled evilly "You have guest".

I looked up at Felix and he shrugged. "Don't look at me...Nobody tells me anything" he pouted sticking his bottom lip out like a two year old. I slapped his arm playfully laughing at his antics. We made our way to Aro's study. Felix held the door open for me "Mi-Lady" he gestured making me giggle. My steps halted, I was frozen as Felix rammed into my back falling flat on his ass with an "Umpf". "Damn Izzy you could have let me in th..." His sentence trailed off he saw the reason for my frozen stance. Their before us were seven vampires with golden eyes. One pair of eyes held me in his pain filled gaze. "Hello Bella" Edward said.


	12. Debussy

**I still don't own 'Twilight' or 'Supernatral' but I do own rent payments! Ah the life of an adult...It sucks!**

**I know this chapter os a little short but forgive me I am just a little nervous about "Breaking Dawn: which comes out in ohh 2 hrs!! Edward and Bella better be together! That;s all I have to say!**

**I mean sure Jake is an OK guy I guess but he just really pisses me off! He played dirty trying to win Bella when he knew she loved someone else and He knew he could imprint on someone else at any time...I mean come on he hurt her worse that Edward ever did with his games! ARGH! He reminds me of those trashy sluts in high-school who made everyone life miserable just to get what they wanted...But Alas those skanks learned REAL quick not to mess with me! Their boyfriends were fun too! (HaHa) **

**Qhat does around comes around!**

**My thanks to my fans supernaturalmuse, dsmldejection, Arrastra, CITCAT826, Coven Mistress, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Hyper Kid007, KrasniyCifer, Lady Avalon Black, LilliumKiss, Megra, glitter sniffer.xx, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, Monkey788788, MoriaRownlands222, alittlebitwarped, Twilight4ev, xXxJazRainexXx, My-BellaLuvsEdward, Phantom-writer3739, mychemicalprincess, Screams-At-Midnight, Shewolf24, Siren to the Werewolves, Solcito, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Sway Dickerson, Twilighter-101, Vapire Huntress, Word-whisperer, aiahlay, bella amber, beyondhope0322, dililahduo, elvenayra, jadasmine, jnphx13,luvsme11,mantra.eve, myshadoww, vampire12, potterhead0013, twilightaddict26, weirdoppl9987, xXRainbowSkittlesXx, RebellionReader, 22kisa22, chelseapeeler, xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx, xsoutherngurl08x, embracingthedarkness, Sorcha123, amalin06, Lizzie, marina39520, Pandora Lilian Shade, MeNameIsLaLa, Lorelei, Sereniti-Rose, Krazyvampire, Shewolf24, 'Blue Moon and Roses', bracinni09, twilightergirl101014, '-'IncubusHelen'-', VanessaHW, VampireBaby101, Ladyflame13, drama-queen-4-eternity, kat, TexasTwilighter, Ms.Ginny Snape, DxElle, babygirljen6, **

**Bpov**

The voices grew and I wandered why everyone was yelling but when I looked around no one was talking. Strong emotions hit me like a sledgehammer. _Great more powe_rs I thought. Luckily living with the Voultri I have learned to manage multiple powers at once without showing that I received any. Aro mentally asked me if I was alright, I nodded a yes. Edward heard the thought as well "Why wouldn't you be alright?" he concernedly asked. I looked to Felix still sitting on the floor mouth hanging open dumb-stuck.

"Felix close your mouth...your letting flies out" telling him with my eyes to keep his mouth and mind shut about my powers. _OK Izzy I get it...mum's the word_ he thought. But of course Edward caught the thought "What are you hiding Bella?". I looked at Edward "My power" I stated. _Awe man she has a power! Why cant I have a power..._Emmett mentally wined. I laughed just at the same time Edward yelled "Emmett" then his head snapped to me. "You heard him?" Edward asked and I simply nodded. "Yes, its seems when I was turned I have the same ability as you". The Cullen's gasped in surprise.

_I saw that she was more powerful..._Alice

_She's hiding something Edward..._Jasper

_Man she is beautiful, I mean she was beautiful before but Wow..._Rosalie. i smiled at her which she returned shyly

_Interesting..._Carlise

_Oh my sweet daughter..._Esme

_That's so cool..._Emmett thought. "That's so cool" Emmett boomed. I laughed and threw myself at him. He crushed me in a huge bear hug. "Emmett you are so innocent God have I missed you" I laughed. he feigned hurt "Me innocent?" I snorted "Yes if it wasn't for Rosalie you wouldn't be near as...adventuress". The room erupted in laughter then a little black blur attacked me sending me to ground "OhmygodbellaImissedyousomuchwehavetogoshopping" Alice squealed.

I cringed at the word shopping which caused Edward to laugh. I glared at him "Of course shopping sounds fu...fun" I chocked the word fun. Felix jumped up "I'm in" which caused a shock look from me, he hates shopping as much as myself. He shrugged vthinking I am not leaving you alone Izzy, where you go I go. Earning a smile from me and a growl from Edward. Ha he's jealous! "Is there anything else Papa cause me and Felix have somewhere else we have to be?". Aro smiled kindly wicked child he thought "Of course not dear please say goodbye to are guest first". "I would never be rude father" I mused, Turning to the Cullen's I bid farewell telling Alive I would see her later to plan our trip. Pulling Felix by his arm we ran out of the study faster than a Nascar racer.

After we were safely in my room he burst out laughing "Well that was fun". I eyed him carefully as he plopped down on my bed "Fun!...You are so weird". Rolling his eyes at me "Please you know you like..like it" he said in his best valley girl voice. We lay-ed there for hours laughing and making fun of all the faces Edward made. Soon Felix left and went to his own room leaving me to my thoughts which were all about Edward. The moon was still high in the sky so I decided to go back to ballroom to clear my head. _Ah I love this place_ entered my mind as I walked into the massive room. The floor was white marble with tall marble columns that aligned the sides as huge as three large oak trees. I placed the CD in pressing play, the eloquent music I loved as a child bounded off the walls filling the entire room as if a real live orchestra was playing

**Epov**

My beautiful Bella! She was always beautiful but now it's like the attraction to her has grown. She still smells the same that mixture of strawberry and freesia. My mouth watered to taste her lips again My arms ached to hold her body to mine. I may be a vampire but I am also a man...A man deeply and uncontrollably in love. My ears heard the sound of "Clair De Lune" playing somewhere in the castle. I followed the music till it led me to a huge ballroom and when my eyes fell upon the graceful figure dancing I knew I fell in love all over again.

She truly lived up to her name. She was as beautiful and graceful as a swan. Bella was ballet dancing, twirling, running, leaping through the air as if she was floating. Her arms bowed in front as one leg would bend bringing it up to her knee. She took off doing a split in the air landing on the toes of her feet. She put the entire New York ballet to shame. I felt a presence beside me knowing it was Felix. We stood there watching my Bella for a couple of moments until he finally spoke "You don't deserve her" he noted. Anger built inside me "And you think YOU do?" I spat. He sighed never taking his eyes off her "No!..I know I don't". I was shocked that he honestly admitted that. I turned to watch Bella just as she was on her triple spin she collapsed. We rushed to her. I held her in my arms noticing her eyes tool into the back of her head, she has the same look Alice has when she has a vision.

**Bpov**

_Vision_

_Dean was standing in front of an old wooden barn in the countryside. He was surrounded by Vampires. Sammy lay unconscious on the ground beside him. A rang throughout the woods, as Dean fell onto his knees his chest bleeding from his wound. He lifted his hand over the bullet hole in his chest. His head tittled back towards the heavens as he screamed "Bella!". Then his body fell limp on the ground as death took him._

I opened my eyes screaming **"DEAN!"**


	13. I Never

**I still don't own 'Twilight' or 'Supernatral' but I damn I wish I did own Edward and Dean! **

**Sorry for the long wait so I want do my whole answering reviews I'll just get on with it. But here's my shout out to my reviewers...Love ya'll**

**My thanks to my fans supernaturalmuse, dsmldejection, Arrastra, CITCAT826, Coven Mistress, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Hyper Kid007, KrasniyCifer, Lady Avalon Black, LilliumKiss, Megra, glitter sniffer.xx, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, Monkey788788, MoriaRownlands222, alittlebitwarped, Twilight4ev, xXxJazRainexXx, My-BellaLuvsEdward, Phantom-writer3739, carrotopsrgreen, mychemicalprincess, Screams-At-Midnight, Shewolf24, Siren to the Werewolves, Solcito, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Sway Dickerson, Twilighter-101, Vapire Huntress, Word-whisperer, aiahlay, bella amber, beyondhope0322, dililahduo, elvenayra, jadasmine, Tears of Trees, jnphx13,luvsme11,mantra.eve, myshadoww, vampire12, potterhead0013, twilightaddict26, weirdoppl9987, xXRainbowSkittlesXx, RebellionReader, 22kisa22, chelseapeeler, xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx, xsoutherngurl08x, embracingthedarkness, Sorcha123, amalin06, Lizzie, marina39520, Pandora Lilian Shade, MeNameIsLaLa, Lorelei, Sereniti-Rose, Krazyvampire, Shewolf24, 'Blue Moon and Roses', bracinni09, ACULLEN4EVER, twilightergirl101014, '-'IncubusHelen'-', VanessaHW, VanessaHW, flower123, VampireBaby101, Ladyflame13, drama-queen-4-eternity, kat, TexasTwilighter, Ms.Ginny Snape, DxElle, babygirljen6, .BleedLikeMe.Trapt., **

**EPOV**

I watched frantically as Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head. I've seen this before, but it was whenever Alice had visions. _Could Bella have visions? _I pondered. I watched the face of my angel twists in pain as her eyes returned to normal. Her mouth opened my angel screams "DEAN!". A strong surge of anger and jealously ripped threw me. _Who is this Dean? What is he mean to her?_I wondered. Bella jumped to her feet and raced out the door. Me and Felix hot on her heels as she barge's into Aro's study.

**Bpov**

No not Dean...Anything but Dean...those words echoing in my mind like a mantra. The scene of the vision replaying in my head over and over again. I had to get to Dean, I had to save him! Aro was sitting behind his desk as I came barreling into his study. He saw the look of panic on my face "What is it young one?" his voice calm as always. "Oh Papa!" I cried as I threw myself on the floor at his feet, my head in his lap. My voice strangled "Papa...It's Dean...He's in trouble". Aro was smoothing my hair with his hand trying to give me comfort. "I see" he stated. Aro sighed "Well you must go to him dear one, I know how much he means to you". I looked up a smile on my face "Really Papa?" I questioned gleefully.

Aro smiled lovingly "Of Course my child". I hugged him tightly. He continued in a soft powerful tone "Bella, Please take Felix and Demetri with you". I nodded in agreement then ran to my room and packed swiftly. It took me a less than a minute to get to the great doors leading outside. The black leather shoulder bag the strap slung loosely across my chest. I wore black shinny jeans, a dark blue tank top with my leather jacket compleating my assemble under my dark robe. Of course I was wearing my black combat boots. I waited at the front entrance for my fellow guards (and only friends) as Edward walked up bag in hand. I looked him up and down suspiciously "Where do you think your going?" I asked a little irritated.

_Like I am going to let her walk out of my life now..._Edward.

"I'm coming with you" he answered quickly. The rest of the Cullen's rounding the corner all with one bag. Well accept for Alice she had three. Correction Jasper had three she was carrying one. Oh Sweet Mother of Joesph! **(A:N Movie: Circle of Friends! Love it)**I mumble low. But evidently not low enough for Emmett's loud booming laugh echoed "This is going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed happily. I smiled at him. Emmett is like a big kid really "Yeah I think it will be" I truthfully said. But this is important and I cant have some _CoughEdwardCough _who's temper gets the best of him. I cant have Dean or Sammy getting hurt. I looked each Cullen in the eye "Just follow my lead and stay out of my way" I told them menacingly. They all nodded in agreement.

**30 minutes later**

We were all situated on the private jet that the Voultri owns. I sat in a huge white leather chair away from the others. Across the plane I heard Emmett whine "I'm bored...Hey Rose wanna join the mile high club?". Rosalie rolled her eyes then a loud Smack was heard. "Ow! What did I say?" Emmett asked innocently. I laughed. I truly did miss the family I once had. I rose from my seat walking towards the others. My voice light and carefree "Hey Why don't we play a little game to pass the time?". Emmett bounced in his seat looking like a huge Alice. "Hell Ya!" he exclaimed. Felix came over and handed me a champagne glass filled with blood. Then sat more glasses in front of the others.

The Cullen's eyed the drinks suspiciously. "Don't worry it's animal" I assured them grabbing my glass. "Lets play 'I Never'" Alice said a little giddy. "OK I'll go first" I said. "I never drank human blood" I watched as everybody took a sip except for me, Carisle, and Rosalie. Jasper gasped "Bella you never...not even once?" he asked bewildered. "Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

The game went on and now it was Edwards turn "I never fell out of love with you". I sighed taking a sip as did Edward but the smug smirk he was wearing really pissed me off for some reason. _Keep smiling Jackass...you wont be smiling for long_ I thought. It was my turn again _hmmm._.."I never had sex with someone I love" I stated sporting a smirk of my own. Everyone took a sip except Edward. His face fell as he watched me take my sip. _Ha! you don't look so smug now!_I did a little happy dance in my head. Just then the pilot came on "Were landing Princess". That single comment brought me back to Dean. I have to save him. Please let me be on time...Please let me save him. As soon as the plane landed we were off running following Demetri to where Dean was. I just hope it's not too late.

**Dpov**

We were surrounded by those evil red eye sons of bitches. Sammy lay unconscious on the ground next to me. Losing my temper I scream at the Leader "What?...Is that all you got?" spitting blood to the ground from my split lip. I can only hope I kill enough before they take me down too. The pansy of a leader stays quiet. With a little smirk I add "Do you think It's because were awesome? That so many want to kill us...I Think It's cause were awesome" **(A:N Actual line from Supernatural).**

Just then I hear the most beautiful voice I thought I would never hear again. "I know it's cause **Your **awesome" an angel said. I whip my head around to see Bella, but not Bella. She was a vampire now, one of them.

Sammy choose to wake up then.Looking around he asks confusingly "Am I in heaven or hell?". I scoff at him "A little bit of both I'd say" looking to Bella then to the vamps tyring to kill us.

Shockingly the vamps were bowing to Bella, the leader utterly afraid spoke "Princess". Bella looked at me her muddy topaz eyes with a burgundy ring encircling. She held love, passion and wanting while gazing at me. I was lost in her intense gaze it was...dazzling. "These hunters are not to be harmed...They are under My protection" hervoice laced with power and authority.

The vamp leader jumped to his feet growling "But they are hunters...Our Enemy". TheVamps behind Bella crouxhed and teeth blairing ready to fight (all but two males). I noticed one as Edward. _She leaves me for him? _I thought angrily. Bella eyes flicker with pain still locked into mine, her voice remained calm showing no fear.

"Do you deify me?" she questioned calmly. The leader stood tall "We must destroy them...They know to much". Bella's face hardened as her eyes locked on the leader. "You will die first!". No sooner than the words were out of her mouth the leader was supened in mid air "No one deifies me and these hunters will **NOT **be harmed by any of our kind". The leader burst into flames, his frightened scream echoed all around as he turned to ash in front of our eyes.

Bella then turned to the rest of his coven "Go spread the word" she shooed them away. It was a funny sight to see vampiers scurry away like rodents. Two males vampires with Bella looked at her with respect and amusement. The others looked well shocked I guess that's the best word. She walked towards me, her voice smooth as honey.

"Hello Lover"

I saw Edward tense, hurt and pain crossed his face. _I guess he's not with her..._I thought smuggly.


	14. Forever

**I still don't own 'Twilight' or 'Supernatral' but I do own this little twisted story.**

**While reading this listen to Burn Seasons song "Perfect".**

**To all my Peeps...Here is ya'lls 'Shout Out'!**

**My thanks to my fans supernaturalmuse, dsmldejection, Arrastra, CITCAT826, Coven Mistress, CullenHaleLuvr94, CullenVamp, DearlyBeloved-13, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Hyper Kid007, KrasniyCifer, Lady Avalon Black, LilliumKiss, Megra, glitter sniffer.xx, Miles2GoBeforeISleep, Monkey788788, MoriaRownlands222, alittlebitwarped, Twilight4ev, xXxJazRainexXx, My-BellaLuvsEdward, Phantom-writer3739, susanjones, carrotopsrgreen, mychemicalprincess, Screams-At-Midnight, Shewolf24, Siren to the Werewolves, Solcito, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, Sway Dickerson, Twilighter-101, Vapire Huntress, Word-whisperer, aiahlay, bella amber, beyondhope0322, dililahduo, elvenayra, jadasmine, Tears of Trees, jnphx13,luvsme11,mantra.eve, myshadoww, vampire12, potterhead0013, twilightaddict26, weirdoppl9987, xXRainbowSkittlesXx, RebellionReader, 22kisa22, chelseapeeler, xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx, xsoutherngurl08x, Jingle bella, idiotsrock117, embracingthedarkness, Sorcha123, amalin06, Lizzie, marina39520, Pandora Lilian Shade, MeNameIsLaLa, Lorelei, Sereniti-Rose, Krazyvampire, Shewolf24, 'Blue Moon and Roses', bracinni09, ACULLEN4EVER, twilightergirl101014, '-'IncubusHelen'-', VanessaHW, VanessaHW, flower123, VampireBaby101, Ladyflame13, drama-queen-4-eternity, kat, TexasTwilighter, Ms.Ginny Snape, DxElle, babygirljen6, .BleedLikeMe.Trapt.,**

**BPOV**

Dean...My eyes roamed his entire entire body, his face. My memories had done him no justice. He was everything I remembered and so much more. How I have longed for him, his touch, his kiss, the way his beautiful face would twist into a half smile that takes my breathe away even though I don't need it.

_Lost_. I am lost in the deep pools of hazel staring back at me. I hesitantly take a step towards him "Dean" I whisper. I watch as his eyes glass over from the tears that threaten to be spilled. His shoulders slump slightly as he runs one of his strong hands down his face, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. I feel his emotions hitting me full force. In that moment the only thing I feel or see is Dean.

So much pain. Pain enter-twined with love, anger, and agony. Staring at the man I love I see how broken he is. How broken I made him. "Leave Us" I stated to the others. Felix and Demetri bow their heads in acknowledgement running into the forest. The Cullen's a bit more resistant finally leave. Edward is the only one who lingers standing at the forest entrance a mere 200 hundred yards away not totally out of sight.

Sammy looks from me to Dean. With a nod from Dean Sammy heads to their impala parked not far away. Dean watches his brother walk away lost in his own emotions. "Dean" I question. "Dean look at me". Ever so slowly he turns his gaze towards me. If I was still human I would have crumbled right there. His face held everything I feared most. I hurt him. Badly. I stood there watching his heart break in front of me again. I swear I could hear it ripping in two. His voice a lower than a whisper carrying on the wind "Why?".

"I had too" was my only response. Dean started shaking his head in disbelief. "No, we could have found another way". I took a chance and walked towards him again until I was right in front of him. "I had to do this Dean. I had to save those I love". His shimmering eyes studied my face. "Am I someone you love?" he asked.

Raising my hand to his face my fingers brush his cheek traceing his jawline then over his lips. "Forever" I say breathlessly. He closes his eyes leaning his cheek into my hand. His eyes still closed and his voice thick with emotion "I will always love you Bella". I felt his arms snake around my waist as he pulls me closer inhaling deeply placing his head at the crook of my neck. His body shakes with silent sobs as his grip tightens. "This will never work now...you of all people should know that it wont work between a human and a vampire". I knew he was right. Dean would never want to be one of us and I could never give him the life he wants give him a family. I felt my own heart breaking as my walls came crashing down around me.

Dean brought his head up penetrating my soul as he looked deep into my eyes. His lips so gentle, soft and warm crashed onto mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, opening up to him we molded together as one. Passion and love, Fire and Ice, I could feel his goodbye in that kiss. All his love, pain, and sadness. I never wanted it to end. I could never say goodbye...Not to him.

Dean reluctantly broke our kiss. Placing his hands on either side of face he gave me one last chaste kiss. I watched as walked away. Opening the door to his impala he turned. The lonely tear slide down his face as he tried to give me the smile I loved so much. Seating himself in his car the roar of the engine thundered to life as he drove away.

Falling to my knees I watch as the red tail-lights grow dimmer in the distance. Bringing my hand to my face I wipe away the blood tear that escaped.

_I will Always love you Dean_.

**100 years later...**

The ground was quilted in a thick layer of white snow. I walk the familiar route that I have so many times before. My undead heart full of dread and sorrow. The night sky glistened with twinkling stars as the full moon illuminated everything in its wake as if it were day. My steps were deliberately slow. I could not make my body move faster even if I wanted too.

All too soon I stopped as I reached my destination tearing my gaze from the night above. It was a cold night yet not as cold as the gravestone that lay before me. It was simple just like my Dean and I knew the words were Dean's alone. It read:

_Dean Winchester_

_I will always love you._

The pain still is hard even after all this time. I never saw Dean again after that day. Correction Dean never saw me. I would always check in on him, help him and Sammy on their hunts even though he didn't know it. Sometimes I had to wonder...I would see him looking around like he felt my presence. I can only hope he did.

I sat on the freezing ground even though it was not cold to me. As I ran my hand over his gravestone tracing his words with my fingers gingerly silent sobs racked my body. I did this every time I came...it was a habit...a comfort somewhat. The warm body I craved was no longer warm. His enchanting smile and sarcastic remarks only vivid in my memories.

"Hello Lover" I breathed quietly. The air from my lungs blowing out in a white puff of smoke as I spoke. "I miss you" I sobbed cradling the earth as if I was holding him. I have no idea how long I stayed like this hugging the ground...sobbing. I looked to the Heavens my hands still firmly planted twisting the snow between my fingers wishing it was him I was touching.

"I wish I knew where you are, that your at peace and happy." I lean down place a soft kiss on his tombstone "Say Hi to Hendrix for me" I whisper. Leaving I wistfully glance back over my shoulder at the graveyard and my voice carries over wind echoing deep in my soul.

_I will always love you...Forever._

_**The End.**_

_**OK guys sorry but I just could not choose between Dean and Edward so there it is. I Love them both. **_


End file.
